A Wish For Their World
by Actiongirl101
Summary: Two girls were on the computer when they wake up in a different world! They fall through a pond and end up in Ninjago! What events will happen while they're there? Will they be funny? Crazy? Random? Stalking? Or Bored? You won't know until you read! Action/comedy/romance
1. Chapter 1: Into another world

**Hello peeps! This is a story me and Webchow are writing! We just thought of it while PMing. Now we're writing it and letting you guys enjoy! Half credit goes to webchow, other half goes to me. **

**Disclaimer: Me and Webchow don't own ninjago! Isf we did then this story would be on tv!**

* * *

Action's POV

I woke up in a forest and a very strange one at that. It looked like it was between Lego and Real world. How the heck did I get here? Last thing I remember was writing in my fanfic, listening to The Weekend Whip and was just about to click the post button, then it draws a blank. I sat up, rubbing my head and looking around.

"Where the crag am I?" I wondered out loud and then laughed. I watched way to much monsuno. Anyway the last thing I remember thinking at my computer was 'I wish I could go to ninjago'. Was my wish granted? Am I in ninjago? No, it was to life like to be ninjago. I stood up and brushed myself off. My long brown hair was in a high messy ponytail. My red t-shirt was half covered in dirt and my black jeans were muddy. My green and white Jacket was laying next to me. I looked at my old and dirty blue shoes. Strangely they looked brand new! I grabbed my Jacket and was relieved to find my phone inside. My icy blue eyes fell on a trail of Legos. By the looks of it they were from the Lego ninjago set I purchased yesterday, but haven't built yet. I started following them, picking them up as i went. i continued to walk, and found a back pack. It was my school back back, but it was packed with survival supplies instead of school supplies. Weird. I stuck the Legos I gathered into my backpack. Then I picked my backpack up and continued walking and collecting. Finally I came to a pond. I looked strange. It was very blue with hints of white inside. Something bright caught my eye and I looked at it. The final Lego piece was inside this orange ball in the pond. I reached to get it. My hand went into the water, but it felt weird. It didn't feel like water. It felt like air. I shrugged the feeling off and continued to reach for the Lego peice. I reached in farther and farther until half my arm was in. I just couldn't get that piece! I was getting frustrated. I stuck the rest of my arm and my head in. I gasped. This wasn't water! It was sky! I was in the sky! And really high. I was in such a state of shock that I fell. I happened to accidentally grab the last Lego piece as I fell. I tried to scream, but I was to scared. Actually, that's an understatement. I WAS TERRIFIED! Years of climbing and falling from trees and you'd think I was used to it by now. Well you thought wrong! I landed and everything went black right after a explosion of pain hit.

Webchow's POV

I woke up in a strange new forest. The last thing I could remember was talking to my friend on the internet, and wishing i could live in Ninjago. I noticed my blue jacket on the ground, and picked it up, thankfully my ipod was still there in the pocket. I was very over protective of it. I brushed through my straight shoulder length brunette hair with my fingers. I wandered through this strange new place, it reminded me of the lego world, but mixed with the real world. I saw my turtle backpack lying on the ground. 'Oooh i hope theres food in it! Im starving!' I thought to myself, I raced towards it and noticed a few legos on the ground. How strange. I picked them up and examined them, they seemed to be from the Ninjago set I wanted. I noticed more on the ground. I grabbed my back pack, not bothering to check what was in it, and followed a trail of legos, picking them up as i went. The trail stopped at a small pond. 'This is crazy! Whats going on?' I thought, then something shiny caught my green eyes. I looked into the pond and saw something sparkling. I curiously knelt down beside the pond and stuck my hand in the water to fish out the shiny thing. The weird part was, that there didn't seem to be a bottom to this pond. It looked like it wasn't very deep at all, being a pond it shouldn't be that deep. I pulled out my hand and noticed something

"Thats weird, my arm isn't wet at all, why is that?" I wondered out loud. Ever so curiously, I stuck my head in the pond to see if maybe I could find the cause of this strangeness. As I went down i noticed I wasn't wet at all, and then, I realized what i was looking at. It was Ninjago. My mouth gaped in awe as i looked around. How crazy was this!? "Am I dreaming?!" I asked myself. I pinched my arm to see, and sure enough it hurt. This was crazy! How was this real!? I had so many thoughts and questions running through my mind, that I hadn't realized I had let go of my grip on the other world, and was falling through the skies of Ninjago.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was fun to write!**

**Webchow: yeah! Lets get working on the second chapter!**

**me: ok! Bye peeps!**

**webchow: Don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Siren

**actiongirl101: Welcome chapter 2!**

**webchow: man we are on fire today!**

**actiongirl101: I know right!**

**webchow: as right as a fuzzy bunny! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Siren

Action's POV

I woke up in another forest. My head was pounding and my vision was blurry. Where am I? I looked around, but all I saw was blurry everything. I gave my sight a minute to return to normal before sitting up. I took in my surroundings. I was definitely in a forest. I looked a a rock next to me and at the grass and trees. They all seemed to be made of Legos. I looked at my hands. They were Legos to! I ran to a nearby pond and looked at my appearance in the calm water. My Brown hair was no longer tied in a high ponytail and it had red streaks in it. I was wearing a blue ball cap, my red t-shirt, green jean shorts, black shoes, and my jacket was now all white. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. It had changed from a Pantech to an IPhone 4S. Sweet! I thought and opened it. Everything I had on my iPod touch was on here. Right down to the fanfics. I looked at my backpack. It was all red with a flame design on it. I grabbed it and opened it up. Inside was 3 bottles of water, some sandwiches and chips, extra clothing, pj's, hair brush, tooth brush, a book I'm reading and headphones and charger for my new iPhone. My iPhone had a smooth water proof case that was multicolored. I heard a slight groan and turned around. A girl maybe a little older than I am was laying there. She had shoulder length brunette hair with black high-lights in it. She was wearing a Black top, blue jean shorts, red bracelets, green shoes, and a white jacket. Walked over to her as her eyes opened. I ignored the pain still in my head, hoping I didn't have a concussion, and decided to help her. She opened her eyes. They were a very pretty shade of green.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a hoarse whisper then I realized how thirsty I was a quickly took one of the water bottles from my backpack out and drank half of it. Man how long was I even out? She looked around in dazed confusion for a second before her eyes grew wide and she sat up real fast. "Woah! Take it easy! If you get up to fast you'll pass out!" I warned her. She nodded and leaned her back agains a rock. I took out a bottle of water and handed it to her. "Thirsty?" She quickly nodded and took the bottle from me, chugging half of it down like I did.

"Who are you and where am I?" She asked after putting the cap back on the bottle.

"My name is Alex, but my friends call me Action. As for where we are, I have no idea," I stated. She looked dumbfounded that I didn't know where I was. She probably thought I lived here. "What's your name?" She hesitated.

"Well, My name is Webchow, but you can call me Web," she replied. I nodded then realized what she said.

"Are you by any chance on .net?" I asked and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" She said quickly. I laughe and she stood up. I stuck out a hand.

"Nice to finally see you in person Web! I'm Actiongirl101!" I said and laughed at her expression. Her jaw had dropped in amazement and shock.

"Y-you're Actiongirl? I was talking to you before I woke up in a weird forest," Web said.

"Yep! Wait a weird forest? What did it look like?" I asked curiously.

"It looked like a mixture between the Lego world and human world," she replied and my mouth fell open.

"T-that's the same kind of forest I was in!" I said with shock. She looked at me with the same expression.

"Was there a trail of Legos leading to a backpack and a pond?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I said and pulled my backpack off my shoulder. "Was the pond a sky or a pond?"

"Sky that looked like a pond," She said. I nodded.

"Question is, why are we here? I mean the last thing I remember is being at the computer wishing I could come...to...ninjago," I slowed down at that last part. She looked at me funny.

"Same with me!" She said. Ok, this is getting weird.

Web's POV

I woke up with my mind dizzy and eyes heavy. I groaned from the pain in my head. Where am I? Opened my eyes trying to get them to focus. When they did I saw a girl standing over me. Her hair was straight and some of it was draped over her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked. She sounded really hoarse and thirsty. I saw her gab something and drink it. That's when I noticed. She was Lego! Wait Lego?! How is that possible?! I sat up fast. "Woah! Take it easy! If you get up to fast you'll pass out!" She said. Her voice didn't sound hoarse anymore. I nodded and sat up against a large rock. Ok, think Amanda, Where are you. Everything looks Lego, and you've got a Lego girl being nice to me. What the heck is going on here? I looked at the girl as she took something out of her backpack. It was a water bottle, she asked if I was thirsty and I nodded. I chugged it down, although I would usaully do that any time I had water. I stopped with half a bottle left. "My name is Alex, but my friends call me Action. As for where we are, I have no idea" she said. I pondered that for a second trying to remember what happend before. "Whats your name?" The girl, or Action, asked. "Well my name is Webchow, but you can call me web" I replied with my usaul cheery voice. The girl looked at me with a hint of curiousness. "Are you by any chance on .net?" She asked "yeah, why do you want to know?" I asked. She laughed a little and i stood up "nice to finnaly meet you in person web! Im actiongirl101!" I was shocked 'wow... I never thought i would meet a friend of mine from the internet! This was awesome!' I thought to myself. Action laughed. "Y-you're actiongirl!? I was talking to you before I woke up in that weird forest!" I said excitedly. "Yep!" Action said, then she gave me a funny look "wait a weird forest? What did it look like?" She asked.

"It looked like a mixture between the lego world and the human world" i replied. Her mouth dropped open. I asked her if there was a trail of legos leading me to a pond, in which she replied with a yes.

"Was the pond a sky or a pond" she asked

"sky that looked like a pond" I answered

"question is, why are we here? I mean the last thing I remember is being at the computer wishing i could come... To... Ninjago" she slowed as realization set in.

"Same with me!" I replied happily" this was getting freaky. But if we were in Ninjago... Then i know i certain someone who's getting huggled. I thought in a fun yet evil way. I was in no way evil, but i did have sympathy for the evil. Perhaps thats why i love Garmadon so much! I noticed my last piece of lego on the ground a few feet away. I went to reach for it, when my arm stretched, literally stretched, over to it. I grabbed the lego, and looked at my arm. "Whoooah... THAT WAS SO COOL!" I exclaimed, action looked at me as if she couldnt believe what just happened. Wondering how that happened i tried stretching out just my finger. "Hahahaha this is awesome!" I yelled while my finger stretched out and i touched a rock that was on the ground a few feet away. "Whoah ! How am I doing that?! Oh my glob i love this place!" I said in excitement. I started wiggling my finger, and sang the little part from a song everyone knows "wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah! Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah! Im stretchy and i know it!" I modified the last part with my own crazy thoughts. Action giggled as my finger danced.

Action's POV

I was dumbfounded by this. How the heck did she do that?! I did however giggle when she made her fingers dance on a rock. It was kind of funny. I had an idea. I took out my IPhone and played The Weekend Whip, turning my volume all the way up so we could hear it. I began dancing to it and Web joined in. I started doing flips and other things I couldn't do before. The music was speaking to me and calling out for me to sing along to it. I finally did.

It's time for training and we're getting started-

it's on, you know

and we wanna see you whip and shout it-

we rock,

you roll.

they say, go slow

and everything just stands so still

we say, go go!

I looked and saw Web dancing to it as well. Almost following my exact movements.

we're ready for the fight, we know the drill

Monday morning and we feel defeated,

seems so long ago

Tuesday's comin' -

we just keep on beatin

'til we're in our zone

they say, go slow

and everything just stands so still

we say, go go!

you're gonna see us rip into it,

just jump up kick back whip around and spin

I did just what the lyrics told me to. I jumped up, kicked back, whipped around, and spun. Into a mini tornado! I just did Spinjitzue! I was however to engrossed in singing and dancing to notice.

and then we jump back, do it again

Ninja-Go!

Ninja,come on, come on, come on

we're gonna do it again,

we just jump up kick back whip around and spin

and then we jump back, do it again

Ninja-Go!

Ninja,come on, come on, come on

and do the weekend whip yeah!

Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover

we gotta push our game

we slept on Thursday just to get it over,

the whip's a day away!

they say, go slow!

and everything just stands so still

we say, go go!

you're gonna see us rip into it,

just jump up kick back whip around and spin

and then we jump back, do it again

Ninja-Go!

More flips and tricks.

Ninja,come on, come on, come on

we're gonna do it again,

we just

jump up kick back whip around and spin

and then we jump back, do it again

Ninja-Go!

Ninja-Go!

come on, come on, come on

and do the weekend whip

they say, no no!

but we don't wanna sit around no more

we say, go go!

you're gonna see us rip into it,

just jump up kick back whip around and spin

and then we jump back, do it again

Ninja-Go!

Ninja-Go!

come on, come on, come on

we're gonna do it again,

we just jump up kick back whip around and spin

and then we jump back, do it again

Ninja-Go!

Ninja-Go!

come on, come on, come on

and do the weekend whip

Ninja-Go!

Ninja-Go!

come on, come on, come on

we're gonna do it again.

jump up kick back do it again and spin!

I spun again and landed in a fighting pose, breathing hard. Web was breathing even harder than me. Like she had just been in the middle of a struggle. I turned off my IPhone and sat down against the rock. Web did the same thing and grabbed her water bottle, chugging the rest of it down. I did that with mine to.

"What...was...that?" Web asked between breaths.

"What...do...you mean?" I asked in between my own breaths.

"I...mean the dancing thing. How did you do that?" She said.

"I..guess the music just speaks to me. Besides you did the same moves," I answered.

"Yeah, but I didn't do it on purpose," she replied. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean? How can you do those thing on accident?" I asked. I was very confused about this.

"I mean, I couldn't control myself. Like my body was dancing against my will, no matter how much I resisted," she said. I was super confused now.

"What made you-" Then it hit me. She danced when I sang. She stretchy and I'm a siren.

End chapter 2

* * *

**Actiongirl101: Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Webchow: I know I did!**

**Actiongirl101: Yep, me to! now-**

**Webchow: Don't forget to review!**

**Actiongirl101: I was going to sat that!**

**Webchow: Oh well. hey action, when do we meet the ninja? **

**Actiongirl101: oh soon my friend.. very soon. **

**Webchow: :D**


	3. Chapter 3Meetings, explanations,and hugs

**Action: And we're back!**

**Webchow: I love weir ting this!**

**Action: Me Too!**

**Webchow: We don't own ninjago! We'd be oon it if we did!**

**Action: Warning, there us much randomness and weirdness in this chapter. (And not that kind of weirdness you perverts!)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Webchows POV.

Great, now she can make me dance whenever she wants.. Maybe she can make me do gangnam style! That would be awesome! Well.. If i wasnt being controlled it would be. I started laughing like this was all just a normal everyday thing. It was fun dancing, just weird. I saw Action face palming and groaning. I didnt know why, probably because she was afraid she might accidently do it and make someone do something crazy. Like eat pickles with mayonnaise. Nasty stuff. I stood there awkwardly and thought about random stuff. Then I heard random noises. It sounded like.. No.. It couldn't be. Was it? It sounded like fighting, but then i heard someone yell 'NINJAAAGOOO' apparently action had heard it too, because we were both looking in the direction of the noise.

"Are you thinking what im thinking?" I asked action.

"im thinking thats the ninja, and im also thinking they may need some help" she said

"well, they're to awesome to let some silly serpentine beat them up. But i wanna go see!" Action nodded and we ran towards the sounds. There was a small clearing right outside the forest. I stopped and so did action. I needed a good look at what we were up against. Like i had said before, the ninja were doing just fine. Wait, what is accidus doing!? He's sneaking up on kai! And over there was skalidor right behind lloyd! I guess Action saw this to, because as soon as i jumped out and grabbed lloyd away from skalidor's path, she had done the same to kai. Then everyone froze and looked at us like we were lord Garmadon himself, and we were holding a sandwich in one hand, and a weapon in another. "Awkward" i said, or almost sang. While the serpentine were still frozen in shock, the ninja must've decided they had more issues than 2 random girls that saved their lives. As soon as all the snakes were passed out, or had retreated to their teddy bears and night lights, the ninja took off their hoods.

Coles POV

well the snakes were gone! That will teach them to mess with us! Now who are these girls? All five of us took off our hoods and looked at the strange girls. "Who are you?" I asked. "Im Action. This is webchow" the girl pointed to the other who added "s'up bro hams!" Okay, these two were officially weird. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, once upon a time we wished to live in Ninjago, and then we woke up here" said the girl called webchow. "Its more complicated than that, maybe we'll tell you the whole story at the bounty or something" said action. "Who said you two are going to the bounty?" I asked. I wasn't sure I could trust them, but them again they saved kai and lloyd from those snakes. But on the other hand they just came out of no where.

"Hey kai, did you know you're on tv? And I don't just mean on the news" webchow saidinterrupting my thoughts.

"What?" All five of us asked in unison.

"You have a tv show and everything! But do we really want to confuse them web?" Said Action.

"Nooo" said webchow.

"I think we do need to talk about this" said jay, I had to agree now, I was quite confused.. The bounty was just over head, Nya must have been landing because it was coming down. It landed right in front of us.

"This is so awesome!" Webchow said. Then Action said

"I cant believe this is happening!" And she started hugging kai. I couldn't help but laugh at kai's face when he was embraced by her. We got onto the bounty and I went to get sensei, he's going to want to hear this too.

Action's POV

This is the best day EVER! As soon as we saved Kai and Lloyd and the Serpintine were defeated the guys turned and looked at us like we were crazy, especially Cole. When he asked us our names I gave him our usernames for . Well I just gave him part of mine. It'd be weird if I told him 'I'm Actiongirl101' it sounds silly. Webchow plunged right into it. I missed what Cole said, but caught what she said.

"Well, once upon a time we wished to live in Ninjago, and then we woke up here" Web said.

"It's more complicated then that, maybe we'll tell you the whole story at the bounty or something" I said. He was eying me suspiciously.

"Who said you two are going to the bounty?" Cole asked. He's very suspicious, but hey, he's the leader. I don't blame him. If I was the leader then I would try to protect my friends from two random and weird people. Instead of answering his question, Webchow said something completely random.

"Hey kai, did you know you're on tv? And I don't just mean on the news" webchow said. I looked at her. What the heck? They don't know they're tv stars! Why would she say that? Oh wait, really random girl. Duh! Well might as well join in and continue with being the crazy me that I am.

"What?" All five of the ninja said, shocked. I shook my head yes.

"You have a tv show and everything! But do we really want to confuse them web?" I asked Web.

"Nooo" said webchow.

"I think we do need to talk about this" said jay. No, you think? I heard the sound of engines and looked up. The bounty! No way!

"This is so awesome!" Webchow said excitedly. I shook my head rapidly. I had to agree, all those months wishing finally paid off.

"I cant believe this is happening!" I said when the bounty landed. I couldn't hold back excitement or the fun side of me. I hugged Kai. He tensed and I could tell he was surprised. I heard Cole laughing. I shot him a glare but he didn't see it. I decided to get back at him later. We all walked aboard the bounty, me still hugging Kai, but by the arm. Nya came out and looked at me, then Kai. She nodded to him and pulled me off him. I kept smiling like a maniac. I turned and looked at web. She was giving death hugs to everyone but Cole because he ran off somewhere. Nya turned from the death hug match back to me. She held out her hand and started to say something.

"Hi! I'm-"

"Nya! Kai's younger sibling who got kidnaped by skeletons when he first became a ninja!" I said and shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet the infamous Samurai!" She was shocked, but she still smile warmly at me.

"Finally! Someone who is a fan of the Samurai! And a girl to! Welcome aboard!" She said and my smile got bigger. I heard a yelp and saw Kai was being death hugged by web. I glared at her and she raised an eyebrow at me, the she smirked. She let go of Kai and started to run around the deck.

"ALEX LIKES KAI! ALEX LIKES KAI!" she shouted in a sing-song voice. I got mad and accidently started singing.

"Shut it you weirdo before I make you!" I shouted back singing. She immediately stopped running and shouting. I crossed my arms and she glared at my smirking face. Maybe this siren thing isn't so bad after all.. Everyone was staring at me. I laughed at the attention. "I forgot how much you hate it when I sing. I guess that's why you stopped?" I winked at her and she got the message.

"Yeah, it is," She said and started walking over to me.

"Here they are Sensei. The two insane girls we found in the forest," Cole announced. I glared and was about to sing again, but Web stepped in front of me.

"We are not insane, we're random and different," She answered and I continued glaring.

"Yeah, now do you want us to explain or do you want us to leave? Because I didn't come all the way here to get insulted when I get enough of that at home from my brother," I said in a snarky tone. He looked dumbfounded as did the rest of the team. Sensei stepped forward and looked at me.

"No, we would like you to stay. What are your names young ones?" He asked.

"My name is Webchow, but you can call me web, and this is Action," webshow answered.

"It is very nice to meet you both. Now I believe you said something about explaining?" He said and I nodded. He gestured for us to follow him. We did and the other ninja followed us and we went into the dining room and sat down.

"It's a long story..." Webchow began.

Webchow's pov

"To start off, we are from another world, where you guys are nothing more than a product being sold, and an animated tv show. Im not quite sure how to explain that part, other than parents buy over priced sets of things that have your mini figures in them. Now how we got here, we were actually talking to each other on the internet machine, when we both wished to live in Ninjago. We both randomly woke up in some weird forest thing with a trail of legos, that eventually lead us to a pond, that was really more like a portal from our world, to yours, we plunged through and ended up here, when we heard the ninja fighting. And we know what happened after that." I finished our tale.

"So you just randomly had your wish come true?" Lloyd asked "well I guess so" Action said.

"You must be hungry then? Shall I cook something?" Zane asked, "tacos zane. Lots and lots of tacos" I answered him. Zane looked at me with confusion, and left to go make zane tacos. Knowing how great of a cook he is said to be, I was really excited to try his tacos. I caught Action staring at Kai, he seemed to acknowledge it too, I wonder what he was thinking.

Kai's POV

These two girls were crazy! Thats for sure! Action or whatever her name is keeps staring at me! And whats with the tacos? Really, tacos? Well at least they were not going to be Cole's tacos, what a disaster that was last time.

"So sensei... What do we do now?" The one called webchow asked.

"Can i hug Kai?" Action asked. Wait, hug me?! Again!?

"No im fine, really, don't need that again" i said, but that didn't work, she just hugged me anyways. This was going to be a looooong night.

Nya's POV

I couldn't help but smile when i saw Action hugging my brother, his reaction was quite funny. I was really excited to finally have more girls on the bounty, this boys club is boring. We're going to be good friends I'm sure. Then a question came to mind.

"Where will they sleep sensei?" I asked

"i volunteer to sleep in kai's arms!" Action said, i giggled at that, and so did web.

"Perhaps they could sleep in your room, Nya" sensei said.

"Of coarse!" I said excitedly. Zane walked over with a plate full of tacos

"anyone order some tac-o's" he said.

"Me me me me me!" Webchow said. She must really like tacos.

Webchow's POV

Boy do i love tacos! I ate 5 of them, i wasn't even that hungry. I was right, Zane was the best cook ever! Cole looked at me with a face that either meant, he was surprised i just ate all those tacos so fast, or he needed a bathroom. Im gonna go with surprised. "Zane, these tacos are better taste way better than any other!" I complimented

"thank you" he replied happily. I really think they were starting to trust us now. Well other than Kai who had his eyes on an eating Action. I mentally laughed at that. After we finished our tacos, Nya asked if we wanted a tour of the ship. Even though I knew this place inside-out already, Action and I agreed. She showed us the control room, where the boys slept, the game room, she showed us sensei's room, which she specifically said we shouldn't enter unless there was an emergency. Lastly she showed us our room. Or rather, her room she had nicely shared with us. She gave us pillows and blankets and we sat on the floor.

"Hey guys, wanna play a game?" I asked

"what kind of game web?" Action answered.

"Truth or dare, would you rather, i dunno, something you would normally do at sleep overs." I replied.

"Truth or dare!" Nya said, she seemed excited, i would be to if I was given the chance to hang out with some girls after living with guys forever.

"Alright, i'll start then" I said "um, Nya truth or dare?" I asked "truth" she replied. What could I ask, I already knew everything... That sounded like a stalker.

"Uuuh... On a scale of one to ten, how much do you like jay?" I asked, that im sure i knew, it was ten

"ten" she said. Bingo, got it right. "Okay Action, truth or dare?" She asked

"dare" action said.

"I dare you, to sneak into the boys room once everyone is asleep, and hug attack my brother" nya said. Action's eyes lit up with pure joy, this was gonna be fun. The guys had gone to bed a while ago, so they should be asleep. We stealthily tippy-toed down the hall, and open their door slowly and quietly, Nya and I waited in the door way, while Action stood over Kai. She looked at us and I whispered

"do it now!" And she did, she jumped onto Kai, who woke up screaming like a baby. That was the funniest thing i've ever seen!

Kai's POV

I was happily dreaming about cows with balloons taped to their foreheads, for whatever reason, when something hit my chest. "AAAAHH" I yelled, it was Action again. This was becoming a habit wasn't it? I saw my sister and webchow laughing in the doorway. I didn't know what this was, but they were gonna get it for sure. "Why?!" I simply asked.

"Because its funny thats why!" Webchow said while laughing. "Go back to bed and quit whatever the heck kind of game you were playing!" I said a bit too harshly, they didn't seem to mind though. They all left laughing, while i fell back to sleep.

Nya's POV

i have never laughed so hard in my life! It was getting late though, and who knows what we're doing tomorrow.

"Maybe we should sleep guys, who knows what sensei will have us do tomorrow" i said. They both just nodded and sat down on the floor. I crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Action: that was fun!**

**Webchow: I know! review! Seriously, every time we get a review I do the happy dance! True story.:)**

**Action: And I dance to The Weekend Whip!**

**Both authors: Review and we hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Singing for Waffles

**Action: MAN! It's so much fun writing this!**

**Webchow: Yeah! Me too! Now let's hurry this up! I want to meet Garmadon.**

**Action: That's going to be later Web.**

**WebChow: Awww!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Webchow's POV

I woke up kinda early. I saw Action sleeping on the floor and decided to wake her up.

"pssst.. Action..pssst! Lumpin' wake up you fudge nugget!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Meeh. Im sleeping" she said.

"If you don't get up, there wont be anymore waffles for you to eat" I lied. I wish there were waffles. She got up, either because she wanted waffles or she was annoyed that I woke her up... OH WELL! Nya didn't seem to notice us, and was still sleeping.

"Why did you wake me up?" Action asked me.

"I woke up and was bored." I said.

"So what about waffles?" She asked me.

"Uuuh.. I said the waffles were.. Eating... My.. Fingers?" I said idiotically. She laughed at my stupid answer. I started laughing too.

"Now I want some waffles... When do the others get up?" I asked. Action had a smirk on her face, i could tell she had an idea. Well this is gonna be fun! I hope waffles are involved.

Action's POV

I wanted waffles. Everyone but me and Web were asleep and I've got a devious plan to get them up. I motioned for Web to follow me. She nodded and we snuck out of the room as quiet as a mouse. She asked me what my plan was, but I shook my head. I'm going to tell her after it's set up. We went into the game room and grabbed the speakers. I grabbed my iPhone and a microphone. We set them up on the deck. Web had accidentally tripped over something and that made a crashing noise, but luckily no one woke up. I helped her up and we got to work on finishing my brilliant plan. I plugged the speakers into the control room. They were set so they were connected to a speaker in the guys room. I had noticed earlier that the clocks were stuck on twelve and blinking. I guess the generator malfunctioned a little last night. Which also means that the guys alarms aren't going to go off, yet somehow Webchow woke up a few minutes before the sun even started coming up. I walked back out of the control room, plugged my iPhone into the speakers, picked a song that was appropriate for the situation, and grabbed the mic.

"What are you doing? How is singing going to wake up the guys?" Web asked.

"Remember when I accidentally made you start dancing in the forest by singing?" I asked her. She nodded and I continued,"There is a simple answer for that. When I fell into the pond I became a siren and the song I picked should get the guys up." She looked at me funny.

"Sirens are only a myth!" She said with a matter of fact tone.

"You fell through a pond into a tv show, you can stretch any part of your body, you're on a flying ship, and you're saying that a person who can control things by singing is a myth," I said with a smirk.

"Point taken," she replied in defeat.

"Good, now put on the headphones," I said and handed her the headphones. She took them from me and put them on. I gave her a thumbs up to tell her to start the music. She did as she was told. Here we go...

Kai's POV

I was sleeping soundly dreaming about nothing in particular. I thought I heard something crash, but I decided it was nothing and went back to sleep. I still can't believe Action tackle-hugged me in the middle of the night. Those girls are really weird. I mean, one of them devoured 5 taco's in 2minutes. Not to mention they were from a different universe where we were a tv show and a toy. Maybe they're just mental. I don't know! My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of loud music coming through the speakers. I tried to block it out and go back to sleep, but it was like it was having an affect on me. I started to feel awake and even alive! What the heck is going on?

Action's POV

I started singing the lyrics, enjoying every minute of it. This was one of my favorite songs in my playlist!

I'm at war with the world

And they try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slipping from your arms

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last

I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

(Here, right now)

Right here, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake, and I'm alive

I'm at war with the world

'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what, I can't be bought or sold

When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

(Here, right now)

Right here, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake, and I'm alive

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up in the dark

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms, I feel you breathe into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

(Here, right now)

Right here, right now

Stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake, and I'm alive

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

At the end of the song the guys came rushing out looking like they were on a sugar rush, but they did look mad at us for waking them up.

Kai's POV

I opened my eyes even though I didn't want to. It was like the music was controlling me and giving me energy. I turned and got out of bed. The other guys did the same. They all looked around in shock. I'm sure the same thing was happening to them. I did my daily routine and I finished when the music stopped. I gained control again and I looked at the other guys. They did as well. Again I must ask, What the heck is going on?! We rushed out onto the deck and saw Webchow with some headphones on and Action was putting a mic back on the stand.

"What was that?" I asked them and Action smiled while Web just looked confused. Action walked over to her and took the headphones off her. She looked at me and asked,

"Say again?"

"I said, what was that? Why did you guys wake us up? And are those the speakers from the game room?" I repeated my first question and several others. Action smiled at me again. That girl is like a stalker sometimes!

"Oh, well we woke up and wanted waffles and you guys were asleep," Webchow said and Action continued,

"And since we can't cook anything without setting it on fire or throwing up after eating a bite. We decided to wake you guys up in our own special way."

"And yes, those are the speakers from the game room. Now who's turn is it to cook?" Web asked and we pointed to Jay. "Awe! I wanted Zane to cook some waffles!"

"Hey! I can make waffles just as good as Zane can!" Jay said and marched to the kitchen. Action and Web started laughing at his reaction and they accidentally woke up Nya. She came out on deck.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"The insane twins decided that they were hungry and woke us up using some weird type of music," I said. She turned to me and said,

"Hey! We are not insane! We're being ourselves! You should try it sometime hothead!" She said. I looked at her a little surprised and then Lloyd said something. He had been thinking I guess so he hadn't talked much.

"Was that you singing over the speakers?" Action looked away and blushed a little at him bringing it up.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" She asked.

"Well one it was really good and two, we had no control over our bodies while you were singing," Lloyd pointed out. I realized he was right! What is she and how did she do that?

"Oh, ummm, I think it was the song. My dad used to play it to get me up in the mornings and the same thing happened to me, besides don't you guys actually feel energized?" Action answered.

"Well yeah, but-"

"See, it worked. Now lets go check on those waffles! I'm starving!" Action interrupted me and started pulling me to the kitchen. Man this girl was strong!

Webchow's POV

Yay! Jay is making waffles! Yaaay! I'm going to carry these ear plugs with me now so Action cant control me anymore. Haha! In your face, butt nugget! Just kidding you're not a butt nugget. Jay was telling cheesy jokes, but I laughed all the same.

"Yeah, so I couldn't quite remember how to throw a boomerang, but it CAME BACK to me" Jay said. So we're doing puns are we Jay? Well so can I. "Did you hear about the guy who had his left arm cut off? Its fine, he's ALL RIGHT now!" I said, everyone started laughing at the stupid pun.

"Don't trust people who do acupuncture, they're backstabbers" Cole said.

"Good one!" Said Kai.

"What do you call a guy with no arms or legs lying on a floor?... Matt!" Action said. Jay started to wash of his hands for waffle preparation, and spilled some water on the floor.

"Jay! Now you made a mess" Cole said. "WATER you waiting for Jay? Clean it up!" We all cracked up at that one, even Jay, who was cleaning it up.

Jay's POV

These girls had a sense of humor, I liked that. Nya laughed at my jokes which pretty much made my day. I finished cleaning up the water, and made some waffle batter. Homemade waffles are good waffles! Plus they think that Zane is a better cook than me. Well, he is. But I'm going to prove I can make good waffles too! I poured the waffle batter into a waffle iron. When did we get a waffle iron? Oh well. Action was staring at Kai again. I have a feeling she likes him. The guys and I talked last night. Kai mentioned something about a fun game of revenge. He didn't tell us the whole plan, but he said I had to distract Action, so he could do whatever. My plan to distract her is to ask her for some help with something. The waffles were finished so I put them on a plate, and set them on the table. "Waffles!" I said, and we sat down and ate.

Kai's POV

Jay better be ready to distract her. I ate a waffle and looked at him. I blinked twice for a signal to do it. He nodded.

"Hey Action, could you come help me with something?" He asked. Good job Jay, now take the bait! "Yeah sure" Action said, and they left to who knows where. Nya seemed upset that Jay had asked Action for help instead of her. Guess I should explain the plan, hopefully Web won't spoil it seeing how they're friends and all. "Okay guys, heres whats going on, you know how Action keeps attacking me with hugs? " I asked, everyone just nodded. "Well, I'm going to get revenge. Jay is distracting Action" Nya seemed relieved at that part. "And I'm going to hide.. In fact lets all hide, when they walk back into the room, I'm going to jump out and hug attack her, then you can all jump out and laugh or what ever. Okay?" I asked. They all nodded with a devious grin on each of their faces. Except Zane.

"Can I record it and put it on youtube?" Web asked.

"The what tube?" I asked. "Youtube! Its the place on the internet where you watch funny videos!" She said. I just gave a confused look, she face palmed and said "never mind bro" well oky doky then.

"Shouldn't we hide?" Cole asked. "Yeah" I said back. Cole hid in the cabinets under the sink along with Zane. Nya hid in the cupboard above the fridge, and web hid... In the fridge!? What ever. I jumped up and clung to the ceiling above the doorway. I could hear Jay's chatter coming closer. I waited a few more seconds, then they came into the room.

"Where is everyo-" Action started to say, when I jumped down and hugged her. Aah sweet, sweet revenge! "Aaah! Kai! What are you doing!?" She asked surprised. "Revenge! For all those hugs!" I said triumphantly. Then she hugged me back. But I didn't care! I finally got my revenge! Then everyone jumped out from their hiding spots laughing. Action was laughing too. I started laughing, and pretty soon we were all laughing like idiots. I realized i was still hugging her, so I let go, but as soon as I did, she pulled me back. She has some huge crush on me, I know it. But who cant resist this! Webchow didn't seem to have a crush on any of us, rather she thought of us as close friends, even though we just met. Or we just met her and Action, but they stalk us on tv. I don't know, I'm just going to drop the whole tv and toy's thing all together. Sensei walked in and chuckled. Had he been watching us this whole time?

Sensei's POV

Walking in to a scene like that made my morning. Unfortunately I had to end their fun fest, it was time for training.

"Good morning ninja, Nya, Webchow, and Action. Its time for the ninja to train, but you're welcome to train with them." I said. All five ninja groaned, webchow surprisingly looked happy. Perhaps, if their stories are true, after seeing the ninja train on television, she may want to try it out her self. With that I left to meditate.

Webchow's POV

The training coarse?! After seeing it on tv so much, I knew exactly how it worked. I was excited to try it myself! We all left, Action right by Kai's side.

"Well, you two girls think you can do it?" Cole asked. Challenge accepted. I looked at Action who looked at me. We gave each other a grin as the coarse was set up. We sped through it with no problems. Well, Action almost got hit in the face. And I may have cheated with my stretchy powers, but I barely used them. No one even noticed. Action and I ended our run. All five ninja and Nya stared at us in disbelief.

"What?" Action asked.

"How did you go through so fast without being knocked off your feet!?" Jay asked.

"Easy, we've seen this coarse so many times, and memorized every little bit, it only takes timing." I said. They just looked shocked, but they snapped out of it, and trained. Zane and Jay were in their kendo suits, training lloyd, while Cole, Kai, and Nya watched. Action was staring blissfully at Kai, but i don't think he minds it as much as he did yesterday. I wonder who else we'll meet here. Maybe Jay's parents, or Dareth, I would love to meet the brown ninja himself. Dareth is such a nut. Maybe i'll even meet Garmadon! I couldn't believe I might meet him! He's awesome! Everyone thinks I'm extra crazy for thinking so, but I know I'm not the only one who super obsessed over Garmadon. But no one is nearly as close to being as obsessed as me. "Hey guys, when can we meet Garmadon" Kai and Cole gave me a weird look.

"Why would you want to meet him?" Cole asked.

"Because he's awesome! Derp!" I said.

"Are you evil!?" Kai asked me, I laughed at that, they looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, shes not evil Kai, but boy does she love the evil!" Action answered for me

"true chiz right there" I said.

"well I would rather not see him. when ever he's around, something bad happens." Kai said. Then the alarm went off on the bounty, and we all ran off to the control room. "How ironic" Nya said.

"What?" Action asked.

"Well, who were we just talking about?" Nya asked. Happy me! We were seeing Garmadon! Wheeee! I started spazzing and clapping my hands like an enthusiastic child. Jay looked at me probably wondering the cause of my excitement. Thats right, he, Zane and Lloyd were not really paying attention to us talk a few minutes ago. The bounty took off towards where ever Garmadon and the serpentine were. I wonder what Garmadon was doing anyways..

Garmadons POV

The serpentine had informed me of two new girls with ninja. Great, thats just what I wanted. I didn't have any plans today, and was growing quite bored of the serpentine and their idiotic ways of entertainment. Skales had suggested we let the serpentine go terrorize a small little place, where the annoying red ninja's shop was. I had agreed with him, at least then the serpentine idiots would stop bugging me for ham sandwiches. I hate which ever snake said that, because now its become a thing they ask for constantly. I watched from a safe distance the destruction of the place. I grinned with satisfactory. I only hope that from this distance the ninja won't know I'm here. Although if they do see me I need to watch my step, with that cliff behind me and all. I was a bit afraid to see my son. I hated the fact that he was now my enemy. The screams of random citizens broke my chain of thoughts, and I continued to watch the destruction.

* * *

**Web: Yes! I get to meet Garmadon! I'm going to squeeze the crap out of him!**

**Action: Oh, boy.**

**Web: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Garmadon!:D

**Webchow: This is my favorite chapter!**

**Action: Why?**

**Web: Oh you'll see, you'll all see. Hehehe.**

**Action:Creepy! I would like to point out this whole chapter is written by Webchow. Now Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Webchow's POV

Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy! Eep! Im finally going to meet Garmadon! The Bounty slowed down and I looked over the edge. I would recognize that little building anywhere! It was Four Swords blacksmith shop! Serpentine were everywhere, terrorizing the farmers. Where was Garmadon though? I bet he was hiding, he probably didn't want to face his son. I completely understood that. "Stay here!" cole said. "but we wanna help!" Action said. "its safer if you stay here!" Cole replied. "but!" action tried "no buts! we dont want anything happening" cole said. The ninja and Nya jumped down and were beating up serpentine left and right. Action pouted a a little. "do you see Garmadon?" I asked Action. She nodded her head no. "...want to come with me to find him? I think he's hiding somewhere" I said. "Sure why not." Action said. And we were off.

Garmadons POV

the ninja have arrived. They always ruin my fun. The generals of the serpentine were all here with me. I watched as the ninja beat the crap out of the serpentine army. Better them than me. How these idiots managed to survive was beyond me. I noticed two girls in the distance, but I didn't think they saw me so I ignored them and continued to watch in pleasure, the serpentine getting beaten up. They deserved it for being complete morons.

Webchow's POV

we had made our way towards a cliff when I spotted Garmadon. "There he is, go do what ever it is you do to Garmadon's" Action said, and I did, I ran as fast as I could, stretching my legs out, until i was face to face with Garmadon. He looked at me with a look of surprise. And then I hugged the crap out if him. I have ALWAYS wanted to do that.

Garmadons POV

Who was this girl? Her face seemed really excited for whatever reason. That was strange though, normally when people were near me, they looked scared, angry, hatefull, or annoyed, but she seemed.. Happy. Then all of a sudden she hugged me.. Hugged me! I could barely breathe, it was worse than the constrictai. What was wrong with her?! Did she take crazy pills or something? "Oh my glob! My Garmy warmy!" She exclaimed. Garmy warmy? Who did she think she was? Misako? I don't think so. "I love you so much!" She said, squeezing tighter. I thought she was going to kill me, her grip was is so tight! "I... Can't... Breathe!" I managed to get out. "Oops! Im sorry!" She said. I gasped for air, clutching my chest. It felt good to be able to breathe again. "What... Is wrong... With you!?" I managed to get out between breathes. "Okay, im going to make this simple, I come from another world, where you, and the ninja are on tv, and you're also a toy that little kids probably chew on. You're my favorite character, and I have always always always! Wanted to meet you!" She said. Yep. She has been taking crazy the pills. I saw the ninja, and two other girls out of the corner of my eye heading towards us. The serpentine generals, who were laughing at me, didnt realize that the ninja were coming. "Idiots! Dont you see the ninja!?" I said. That girl was a crazy hugger, because not only could I not breathe, and couldn't manage to scramble from her grip, but now my sides hurt. I felt the need to sit down and i needed some water, but there was no way i was going to show pain at all. Especially not pain inflected by a girl.

Webchow's POV

Crap! I didn't mean to almost kill him. The snakes were laughing at him, while he was trying to catch his breathe. Jerky snakes, not his fault he just got a death hug. The ninja, nya, and Action were running over to see what was going on. "You idiots! Dont you see the ninja!?" Garmadon yelled at the serpentine generals. They immediately stopped laughing and took a fighting pose. I was surprised they weren't paying attention to me. I think i really hurt Garmadon, he was still breathing hard, and looked a little pained. I was about to say something, when the ninja were right behind me. They all started fighting the serpentine, poor lloyd looked a little lost, like he didn't know what to do about his father. Cole looked mad, probably because we disobeyed him, but no one got hurt except poor garmadon. The last thing he probably wanted right now, was to face his son. Same thing with Lloyd.

Garmadons POV

this just wasn't my day. First im almost killed by a girl, and now the ninja were probably going to kick my butt. They already beat the crap out of all the serpentine and now we could add the generals to that list, because they were lying on the ground, either unconscious or pretending to be. Lloyd was there too, of coarse. Although he looked like he wanted to do anything but fight right now, which was probably good, seeing how much i have already gone through in the past five minutes. Unfortunately, the ninja were not quite as passionate, and were about ready to attack when. "Wait!" Both Lloyd and the girl who tried to kill me with hugs yelled. I felt relieved, but what in Ninjago were they thinking? The ninja turned around and looked at them "what?" Said the red one. I hated the red one. Although he was fun to tease. I waited for their response, I was afraid I wasn't getting one. After an awkward silence, the hug girl said "Cover your ears!" I was to confused to do that, but the ninja, my son, and the red ones sister all did so, the huggy girl stuffed something in her ears. I noticed some of the serpentine were around now, they were all behind the ninja and girls. I thought they would get rid of the pesky ninja and the girls, minus my son, but then the hug of death girl pulled something out of her pocket and it started playing music. "Dance!" She yelled to the other girl, the only one who hadn't covered her ears. What was going on? Then that girl started dancing and singing. I then felt the urge to dance too. Then. I did dance. What was going on!? The other serpentine were doing the same thing. The ninja started laughing, even my son. Now I was just humiliated. I wasn't sure if that was better or worse than being beaten up. Then the the dancing girl said "go dance with him webchow!" Then the hug girl, or webchow, ran up to me and started dancing. She didn't seem to be controlled how ever. This was the worst day of my life. Maybe second, after the day i was bitten.

Webchow's POV

I didn't want them to beat him up, not after I just squashed him. When Action said to dance with him, i of coarse ran up their and danced. The serpentine were dancing too. Gangnam style is definately a good song to dance to if you're a snake, they looked hilarious. I felt bad that Garmadon was now being humiliated more in front of his own son, but it was better than having to face him wasn't it? Never had i thought i would see garmadon dancing gangnam style. Could this day get any more random!?

Garmadons POV

What kind of a dance was this!? I just want it to stop! Wait a second.. We're getting kinda close to the cliff edge. Does anyone else see this!? Im going to die! Dancing! After being crushed by a girl! Could my end get anymore humiliating!? Please make me stop dancing! We're going to dance to death! Does this girl not see it?! I hope she does, and I hope that she saves me from it! Even if thats going to add onto my humiliation. Crap! We're getting closer! My son's to busy lying on the ground laughing with the rest of the ninja. Im panicking now! Im about to die!

Webchow's POV

I Was having such a good time, i didnt bother to notice how close we had gotten to the edge of the cliff, until i looked over at garmadon, who looked like he was going to have a panic attack. I wasn't as close to the edge as him. He was just an inch away from it when I noticed it. Crap! I won't let you fall bro. He got dangerously close to the edge. He just stepped off the edge when i grabbed his arm, and pulled him back up. I think thats when Action realized what happened because he finally stopped dancing, same with the serpentine, who I think ran away when they stopped. Chickens. Garmadon looked like he was having a heart attack or something, I don't think i've seen anyone so scared in my entire life.

Garmadons POV

No no no! My life flashed before my eyes, as I stepped off the edge, and by now I was in full out panic attack mode, i didn't care how scared I looked, I was going to die right here! Or at least I thought when that webchow girl grabbed my arm. I had stopped dancing finally. I must have looked really pathetic and scared, she was looking at me with a concerned face. She pulled me back up, and the ninja were still on the ground laughing, unaware of what just happened thankfully. I tried calming down and I did a little. Almost dying isn't really a good thing for your nerves. I was completely tensed up, and breathing hard still. Clearly I looked i must have looked helpless, because webchow was looking at me with sympathy and concern. which still confused me. I took a deep breathe and my breathing went back to normal. My cold evil heart was still racing in my chest however. Boy did I want more than ever, to be alone and safe. I hated that my son had watched that. The other girl kinda looked guilty. I was just happy to not be dead.

Webchow POV

Was Garmadon shaking? He stopped now. That must've been terrifying, who could blame him. He almost died. Even though something crazy like that always happens in the show, no one is ever that scared, although they always have someone telling them to be calm and reassuring them that everything was fine. And here, everyone was just laughing at him. I watched as the ninja slowly stoop up, still laughing a little. They must have enjoyed that. I dont think they even realized why they were dancing, but that might be a good thing because Action dosnt seem to want them to know about her powers. I gave Action a small signal to get them all to leave, and I guess she understood, because she left directing all the ninja, and Nya back to the bounty. I looked at Garmadon who was obviously acting like nothing had happened. "Cut it out" I said when everyone was gone. "What?" He said, letting out some fear into his words, he looked like he regretted doing so too. I felt bad, if I had never wanted to go find him, this never would have happened. But as we all know they say in Ninjago, the past is the past, and the future is the future. "Its fine man, you don't have to act cool, you almost died, and you don't have to hide it. I don't judge." I said, trying to get him to break. I think he did to, because he started losing his cool guy look, and started turning back into a semi-scared Garmadon again. He looked like he could fall over any minute now.

Garmadons POV

This girl was weird, but she was kind. Its weird for anyone to be kind to a guy like me. Strangely enough, when she said to stop pretending nothing happened. I did. And then I realized just how close to death I became. The feeling made me feel a bit uneasy, I needed to sit down, to much happened to fast. I finally gave in, and just sat on the ground, afraid I might pass out or something. Webchow sat beside me. All her friends left, so why didn't she? "Why are you still here?" I managed to get out with out it being to shaky. "Because You look liked you were having a heart attack a few minutes ago" she said. I really looked that scared? "You said something earlier about tv and stuff, and how I was your favorite. Why?" I asked. How could anybody like me? Nobody likes me! I've known that for a long time now. "Sympathy, the fact that you're just plain out awesome and epic" she said. Sympathy? I would have said more, but my throat was dry, I needed water, and I just wanted to go back 'home' at Ouroburus, and just sleep this whole incident off, but she seemed to determined to make me feel better or something. "Can't I just go back to Ouroborus?" I asked. "I guess we can" she said. finally, wait.. Did she say we? "What do you mean 'we'?" I asked. "You think im just letting you get away that easy? Yeah right, besides, what if you like... Pass out on the way there?" She said. In a way, she had a point. I sighed in defeat, and decided she could come. Maybe I could use her even. But right now, I just want to forget this whole thing ever happened.

Webchows POV

All they way to Ouroburus he was quiet. Probably lost in thought. He was not himself right now, thats for sure. Arriving at Ouroburus, the place felt.. Well.. Empty, of coarse most snakes were still passed out where we they fought the ninja, and maybe a few were here in the chambers, doing whatever snakes do. I let Garmadon kinda lead me to where his chamber room thing was. It was just a room carved into the ground, with a bed that looked uncomfortable. This is where he slept? There were no windows or anything. It was like solitary confinement. He closed the door, which was also rock, and sat down on his bed.. Thing. I wanted so badly to hug him and squeeze him again, but its not the best time. It was already late in the afternoon, of course I still didn't know what time it was. I had to let the others know i was fine though. While Garmadon was distracted with thoughts, i pulled out my ipod which I just realized was an iphone 4s. Pretty sweet. I texted Action, but the realized her number wasnt in my phone.. But then looking through my contacts, i saw her name. Weird. But I didn't care, i sent a message saying: 'sup bro hams, im fine, im at ouroburus with mah G man. He... Looks kinda bad... So you know, went home with him. Completely normal, i wouldnt tell the others, tell them, im out milking llamas or something. Well i'll see ya later. Byeeeeee!' And send. There we go. Now to deal with Garmadon. He must've forgotten my presence or something, because he was staring at his hands. There must have been something crazy going on in his head. I started feeling thirsty, and realized i was wearing my backpack, i dont even remember putting it on but alright. I opened it up hoping there was water. Sure enough there was. I grabbed a water bottle and opened it, of coarse being me, some of it splashed everywhere "oopsies" i said, and took a big gulp. Garmadon turned and looked at me, or rather my water. And i noticed it to, so i grabbed another bottle walked over and handed it to him. He took it and gladly drank it.

Garmadons POV

the water going down my throat felt great. Man was i thirsty. I drank it all, and still wanted more. I barely knew this girl, and she was possibly the only person who has ever been this nice to me. Although I appreciated it. An evil voice kept saying not to trust her or anyone, and that they will only betray me. Of coarse this is how its always been. I argue with the evil voice, and it usually wins. I only win if it has to do with Lloyd. But this girl, was just utterly strange. It somewhat fascinated me by how caring and kind she was.. And random. She laughed for some reason when i drank all that water. "What?" I asked. "You. Are one thirsty little man arnt you?" She said.. I was thirsty though. "Yeah and?" I asked. "Oh nothing you silly bean" she said... I didn't know how she was so calm around such an evil presence. Although Im really not all that threatning right now. "Sorry i crushed you.. And kinda made you dance." She said. Sorry? I almost died, and you're just sorry!? I didnt bother saying anything though. "You're just so awesome! How could I resist!? And I only made you dance so the ninja wouldnt beat your face into the ground, and I didnt think you want to face your son either" she said. Well, I do not want to fight my son in any ways. So i guess I could be a bit thankful for that. Then she hugged me again.. Great. Well at least I can breathe this time.

Webchow's POV

of coarse i had to hug him again! I had to huggly wuggly my garmadon. But this time i made sure i didnt do squish him, and because i think time i made sure i didn't do squish him, and because i think i hurt him last time, i stayed extra gentle. He seemed annoyed that I hugged him again. But i had to. I just love hugging him! But i let go eventually and he gave me a 'dont do that ever again' face.. To bad, so sad. That was not the last of them. He yawned and I giggled. Somebody was tired! "You wanna go to sleep?" I asked him. "No, i wanna go hunt elephants for dinner, of coarse i want to sleep!" He said. Gee you just had to say yes bro, but its cool. ".. You want me to watch you sleep? Or is there somewhere else i can go?" I asked. "Go find an empty room or what ever" he said. Well garmadons sure are cranky when they dont get sleep. I left the room and coiencidently the one right next to his was empty. So i went in and lied down on another bed that looked like garmadons only smaller. The room was the same way. I sat in the bed and became really bored. I wasnt tired at all. I left the room, and decided to explore. The place was huge, and you could easily get lost here. But i knew where i was going. I didnt have anything in mind, but i knew where everything was now. My dreams have finnaly come true, i live in ninjago, im friends with the ninja, and i got to hug lord garmadon. And also save his life which is just something to add. This was the best!

* * *

**Action: Oh! That's why it's your favorite!**

**Web: Yep! **

**Action: Ok! Oh and we write our own POV's and some others.**

**Web: like I write the ones that say Web's POV and she writes the ones that say Actions POV And we share the other characters POV's.**

**Action: Thanks for explaining the obvious Web. *sarcasm***

**Web: You're Welcome! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reveals and pranks!

**Web: I'm not in this chapter much.**

**Action: Yea, because I wrote it!**

**Web: Yeah and We'll be alternating between Me and ****Action in chapters.**

**Action: Just until you come back to the bounty. **

**Web: Yep!**

**Action: On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Action's POV

I watched as Web hugged Garmadon. It was kind of funny. I mean the meanest guy in all of ninjago and former wielder of the mega weapon can't break out of the grip of an obsessive fan girl. I actually think he's kind of pathetic on the show and now, but that's just me. Webchow would jack slap me if I said that out loud. I giggled a little at her antics. Yeah, ok this was funny watch. I saw her put Garmadon down. Wasn't expecting that at all. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whirled around and was about to punch that person.

"Whoa! Take it easy! We're on your side!" Kai said and put his hands up in defense. I unclenched my fist and got out of my fighting pose. Cole stepped out from behind Kai and he looked mad.

"What are you doing here?!" He yelled. All I had to do was point at Webchow. He face palmed and I heard laughing. I turned and saw the Serpintine generals laughing at Garmadon. We ran up behind the snakes. I was about to punch one, but Garmadon warned them.

"You idiots! Dont you see the ninja!?" Garmadon yelled at the serpentine generals. They immediately stopped laughing and took a fighting pose. I was shocked for a second, but I continued with the punches and kicks. I was taking on Acidicus and dodging his spit. I knew what would happen if I got hit. I caught some in a vial and corked it. I can use it to get revenge on anyone I want and create a anti-venom. I started thinking of a song to help me fight better. The Weekend Whip came to mind and I had to resist the urge to sing as I went through the motions. I had cornered Acidicus and away from the other ninja and snakes. I came to a specific part that would help me.

Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin! And we jump back do it again!

I danced like I did before and just followed what the music told me. I jumped up, kicked back, whipped around, and spun! Creating a pink tornado around me. Spinjitzue! I did spinjitzue! And this time I noticed. I beat up Acidicus until he dropped unconscious and then stopped spinning and made the son in my head stop. I dragged Acidicus back towards the others and threw him on top of the pile of snakes. The ninja looked at me in surprise.

"Uh-"

"Explain later, fight now," I said and they nodded. We ran up behind web. This is the weirdest thing ever. The ninja beat the Serpintine in 2 seconds flat. I just watched. I think some of them were only pretending to be conscious, but whatever. I saw the ninja about to attack a injured Garmadon, but I had an idea. I whispered it to Web and she nodded.

"Wait!" Web and Lloyd yelled.

"What?" Kai asked. Some awkward silence passed before Webchow Said,

"Cover your ears!" They were obviously confused, but did it anyway. SHe whipped out her iPhone 4S and started playing Gangnam Style. "Dance!" Web shouted at me. I nodded and started dancing and sing to the music. I saw the guys burst out laughing and Web just standing there. I danced over to her and said,

"Go dance with them Webchow." She smiled and ran up to them and started dancing. Me, being a siren and all, started letting the music move me again and got caught up in it. I thought how easy it would be just to get rid of them now, but decided against it. My powers didn't though. I didn't realize it until I saw Web grab Garmadons arm and stop him from falling off o the cliff. I immediately stopped dancing. The guys were to busy laughing to notice any of it. I'm really glad they didn't. I didn't want to have to explain myself. Everyone of the ninja and Nya were grabbing their sides because they laughed so much.

"Alright guys, just go back to the bounty" webchow said. The ninja started standing up. They were still laughing. I'm sure I would be to if I was paying attention. I felt kind of bad for Garmadon though. How much humiliation can that guy take? I mean his own son is laughing at him and he almost got killed by a girl giving him a death hug. That's kind of humiliating. I saw Web give me a signal to go back to the bounty.

"Come on, let's go home," I told the guys when their laughter had died down enough. I lead them through the woods and back to the bounty. I knew Web had stayed behind, but I also new she would be fine. I mean the girl can stretch any part of her body! So she should be ok. When we got to the bounty the guys and Nya finally stopped laughing.

"What is so funny?" Sensei asked. They told him and the whole time Lloyd kept sneaking glances at me. He knows something. Oh God please don't let it involve me being a siren! Sensei chuckling brought me back to the real world or the ninjago world, you know what I mean. "I can see how that can be funny, but what caused them to dance in the first place and why were you not affected?" At this the guys stopped chuckling and looked at each other and then turned to me.

"What?" I asked when I noticed there stares.

"Why did we have to cover our ears?" Kai was the first one to ask.

"I don't know, ask Webchow when she gets back," I lied and I'm sure they knew it .

"Why were they dancing?" Cole asked.

"It was another song my dad taught me, just like the one I sang this morning," I answered. Lloyd kept glaring at me for lying. I think he knew. I'm going to have to ask him later.

"Fine," the guys admitted in defeat. Lloyd was still glaring. I ignored him and turned to the guys.

"So, you what to play some video games?" I asked. They seemed to brighten up at this and raced of to the game room. Zane went to his room instead. probably to meditate. Lloyd lingered behind and I took my chance. "Lloyd? Can I ask you something?" He nodded and we went into Nya's room. Luckily she wasn't in there.

"What is it?" He asked. His eyes narrowing into slits.

"What do you think made them dance in the forest?" I asked. Trying to get him to tell me before I blurt it out and he runs to the guys.

"I think that your singing made them dance, not the music. What are you?" He asked never moving out of a suspicious pose.

"Promise you won't tell a soul other than Web?" I asked. Web already new so it was ok if he told or talk to her about it. He seemed to study me for a minute and then nodded. "Lloyd, I-I'm a Siren." His eyes widened from the narrow slits they were and you could feel the tension in the air.

"I knew it! I was right! Yes!" He shouted and did a fist pump combined with a happy dance. I let him celebrate for a minute so he could get it all out.

"Are you done yet?" I asked.

"Nope!" He continued to happy dance for five more minutes before finally calming down. "Now I'm done."

"Good. Now you can't tell a living soul, skeleton, snake, or stone statue about this got it?" I said. He shook his head yes and I got up.

"What do you mean by stone statue?" He asked. I face palmed. Duh! The Serpintine are still here! That means the stone army hasn't been awakened yet! Wow I can't believe I let that one slip.

"You'll find out in the future kid. Now-" I stopped and thought I heard whispering. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, making the red and blue ninja fall on the floor. "Seriously? Eavesdropping? That's low even for you guys," I said and then I realized they could have heard what I told Lloyd. "Uh, how much of that did you hear?"

"Well, we heard Lloyd celebrating and we wanted to know what's up," Kai said.

"So you. Decide to listen in instead of asking us?" I said.

"Yeah! Oh wait..." Jay said and I laughed at him.

"Whatever dude, let's play some video games," I said helping Kai up and "accidentally" stepping on Jays hand. "Whoops, sorry Jay." I helped him up and he glared at a laughing Lloyd.

"Whatever," Jay muttered and walked out of the room.

"Well alrighty Mr. Grumpy pants," I said and puffed out my cheeks as I talked. I started laughing with the other 2 ninja in the room.

"Come on! I want to try and beat Jays high score!" Lloyd declared and dragged me and Kai out of the room. I kept staring at Kai. I couldn't help it! The guys amazing! And I can never stop staring at someone I like. I happened at summer camp and it's happening here. We reached the game room and Jay was trying to keep Lloyd from beating his high score.

"So what game are we playing?" I asked. All the boys turned their heads to me. "What?"

"You want to play a video game? I thought girls didn't like video games!" Kai said.

"Incase you didn't notice I'm not your average girl," I said.

"She has a point there," Cole said.

"Yes I do, now toss me that controller! I'm ready for some action!" I said and they laughed and threw me a controller. "What's so funny?"

"You just used your name in that sentence. So basically you said you're ready for yourself," Kai said and I laughed.

"That's not really my name, it's a nickname," I said and Jay started the game.

"So what's your real name?"Lloyd asked.

"Alex, another nickname but I prefer it over my really real name, and I prefer Action over that nickname," I said, probably confusing Jay. I shrugged and focused on the game. It was weird playing without fingers, but I got used to it.

20 minutes later

I was doing a victory dance while the others were staring at the screen with open mouths. I laughed at their faces.

"You guys look more shocked than Garmadon did when he got struck by lightning!" I said and made Jay laugh. The others looked confused. "Never mind." Nya walked in and laughed at the guys faces.

"What happened in here?" She asked.

"Well, I battled the guys in fist to face 2 and beat their elemental butts at it!" I said and that made Nya laugh and Jay and Kai glare at me. I shrugged and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I didn't even know it was in there. Oh well. I checked it and saw it was from Webchow. How in the world did I get her number? How in Ninjago did she get my number? Man this place is really weird sometimes. I looked at the text.

'sup bro hams, im fine, im at ouroburus with mah G man. He... Looks kinda bad... So you know, went home with him. Completely normal, i wouldnt tell the others, tell them, im out milking llamas or something. Well i'll see ya later. Byeeeeee!' I laughed at her choice of words. She always was funny and random.

"What are you laughing at?" Nya asked and tried to look at my phone. I pulled away so she wouldn't see the message.

"Oh, nothing. Web just sent me a text saying she was milking lamas right now and would be back either today, tomorrow, or the next day," I said and they looked at me before chuckling a little.

"Why would she be milking lamas?" Jay asked. I shrugged.

"Beats me. Girls been crazy since I met her," I answered and Zane walked in with his pink apron and a batch of cookies.

"Cookies anyone?" I immediately grabbed one and started devouring it. Everyone else grabbed one to. Man were Zane's cookies good! It felt like I could melt with them. I slid onto the couch With pleasure. The ninja and Nya started laughing when Zane put the tray down and they saw his apron.

"Haha! Return of the pink!" Kai said. I got mad. It doesn't matter what he's wearing and they shouldn't laugh at him unless it's women's clothing. I stood up.

"Nice apron Zane!" Jay said and continued laughing. I looked at Zane's crest fallen face. That's it! This is just mean. I grabbed a cookie on the tray and threw it at them. It spun like a boomerang and hit each one in the head. That turned there laughing attention towards me.

"That is a manly pink apron! Now you shouldn't laugh at him because he doesn't want to make his white suit dirty! That's just mean! Now apologize before I make these cookies into throwing stars!" I said and they were shocked. Especially Zane. He didn't expect a random person like me to stand up for him in the middle of something the others considered funny. I took a cookie and made it like a throwing star and moved into a throwing position, warning them to apologize now or face my wrath.

"Sorry Zane," All of the ninja but Jay said with guilt in their voice. I threw the cookie throwing star at Jay. I missed him by a centimeter and got embedded in the wall. Jay looked at me with surprise as did the others.

"What? You think I was kidding?" I asked and they quickly shook their heads. I turned to Jay and he snapped out of his state of shock.

"Sorry Zane!" He said quickly And ran out of the room. I smirked with satisfaction and grabbed another cookie, taking my seat back on the couch. Zane smiled at me, but it showed a hint of fear. The others were still stunned. I turned to Zane.

"You have got to show me the recipe for these cookies! They're amazing!" I complimented.

"Thank you Action. Your Kindness is most appreciated," he replied. "Would you like to learn how to make them now or later?"

"Now please!" I said with excitement. He smiled and lead me to the kitchen. On my way there I thought I herd my name being called, but I shrugged it off and continued following Zane.

Kai's POV

"Uh, does she frighten you guys to?" Jay asked as he walked back into the room. I'd never seen this side of Action before, even if she's only been here for two days.

"Yeah, that's an ugly side," Cole said and I shook my head in agreement.

"I'm just glad she didn't make us jump off the ship by si-playing one of her dads song," Lloyd said. I looked at him. He knows something.

"Uh, Lloyd, you alright?" I asked him. His eye twitched a little.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," he said. He's lying. Before I could question him Action called from the kitchen.

"Lloyd! Jay! Can you guys come here for a minute?"

"Sure Action!" Lloyd yelled and quickly left, Jay following with a confused look on his face. Something's going on between Action and Lloyd, now I just have to figure out what.

Actions POV

Lloyd came running in.

"Whoa kid! What's the rush?" I asked after making sure he wasn't going to plow into me.

"I almost let it slip! And I'm older than you!" He said.

"That's because of tomorrow's tea and you almost let it slip?!" I said the last part louder than the first. He nodded his head vigorously and a confused Jay walked in before I could say anything. "Be more careful next time." I whispered and he nodded. Then I turned to Jay and Lloyd. "Now do you boys want to help me prank the others?" They had devious smiles on their faces.

"Duh!" Lloyd said with excitement and Jay nodded in agreement. Hard to believe he's quiet around me. Probably because I almost killed him with the cookie throwing star.

"Good, now here's what we're going to do," I said and started whispered to them my plan.

10 minutes later

Jay and Lloyd haven't come back yet and I started wondering what the heck they're doing.

"What's taking them so long?" Cole asked. To answer his question, Lloyd came running in bouncing like he was on a sugar rush.

"GUYSACTIONWANTSTOSHOWUSSOMET HINGAWESOMEONDECK!" His words ran together.

"Slow down Lloyd! Did you have any candy?" Cole asked.

"Just come on!" Lloyd shouted and ran out of the room. I looked at the others and they all shrugged their shoulders. We walked out of the room towards the deck. I wonder what Action wants to show us.

Action's POV

Lloyd ran out on deck and hid behind some barrels. I was right up stairs and watching for the to come out. When they did I pelted them with water balloons full of flower. They couldn't see and slipped on some banana peels I set out. They all fell back and landed in a net which hoisted them hight in the air on the mast, curtousy of Jay. Me, Lloyd, ad Jay came out of our hiding spots and started laughing at the "ghosts" we trapped. They were completely white from head to toe and we weren't done yet. I pulled a rope in my laughter and made a bucket of fish fall into the net. They were going to smell for weeks! I laughed so hard I was rolling on the floor! Lloyd and Jay were doing the same, of course we had to run when Kai took out his fire sword and Cut the net. They ran after us with their weapons out. I was laughing and running really fast. Kai was chasing me, Nya was chasing Lloyd, and Cole was chasing Jay. Sensei was in his room and Zane was meditating somewhere. I came to a dead end and turned around Kai was slowly advancing with his sword out.

"I've got you now!" He said. And I smirked.

"Do you?" I asked. I jumped off the wall and over him, landing behind him. He whipped around, but was to late, I lunged at him and gave another bear hug. BEST DAY EVER!

* * *

**Action: I loved writing this!**

**Web: It's really good!**

**Action: Thank you.**

**Web: Yep!**

**Action: Yep!**

**Web: Yep! Butter!**

**Action: Haha! Butt er:)**

**Both: Review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Fail at threat

**Action: We're Back! And this Chapter is written by Webchow! Even Kai's POV.**

**Web: Yep! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Garmadon's POV

I was up against the building. Everything ached in pain. Lloyd was in front of me. I slumped down, immobilized by fear, i refused to show. Lloyd held the very katana from my youth. He held it against my throat, without a look of regret. This was the end. For sure it was. "Goodbye, garmadon." my son said. garmadon? he never called me by name. It hurt, but i already hurt to much to say anything. I waited for what i had coming to me.

Webchow's POV

I had snuck back into garmadons room. Most of the serpentine were back by now, but were stupid enough to not notice me. I leaned against the wall, and noticed garmadon was fidgeting in his sleep. What could he be dreaming of? Out of no where, he popped up. He breathed heavily for a second, then started to feel his face... What? I wanted to know what he had dreamt of. "Good morning! What were you were dreaming of?" I asked, but i guess i surprised him even more, because at the sound of my voice, he jumped again, and fell out of bed.

Garmadons POV

Im alive..? Im alive! I swear lloyd had just... Well.. Killed me.. Which of coarse i was shocked by. I was kinda shocked that i was shocked by it. Okay enough thinking of the word 'shocked' but it was true. Ever since i learned my son was the green ninja, all my dreams, or rather nightmares, consisted of the same thing. The final battle, but it always had a different plot. And also, a voice. The same voice taunting my every thought. "Good morning! What were you dreaming of?" I heard. I was alarmed, and of coarse jumped. And with my luck, i fell off the bed. When did she get in here? I stood back up, and sat back on my bed. Webchow giggled a little, and sat down on the bed next to me. I moved away from her a little. She was still too weird to me. "Well, are you going to answer my question?" She asked. "What question?" I asked. "I asked what you were dreaming about." Oh.. Im not sure i want to tell her. I don't really think it would be good for my reputation if word got out that i was having dreams of the final battle where i usually lost. And knowing how rumors worked, it would turn into me being a chicken, who knew he wouldn't win the final battle. "Uh well.. It was a dream" i started. "Aaaand?" She was determined to get it out if me. I made a depressed sigh. She patted my back. I seriously don't understand her motive for kindness towards me. "And.. It was about the final battle." I continued on. Just the thought of the battle, was just.. Kinda.. Scary i guess. "Lloyd killed me." I summarized quickly, wanting to drop the current conversation. Why was i having a conversation with her anyways? "Aaaw poor you" she said. She didn't even sound like she was joking right now. She rubbed my back, which was somewhat comforting almost, but of coarse i was definitely NOT admitting that! After last night i needed to boost my reputation, not lower the standards. I had an idea for just how to do it to.

Webchows pov

Aaw poor garmadon. Having dreams or nightmares maybe, about the final battle. Oh if only he knew how it really ended, he'd be at the dark island, probably tampering with the clock to make it go faster. Although i don't think everyone back home has even seen the end just yet. Heck, they don't even know that its possibly NOT the end of ninjago. "Hey, why don't you follow me?" Garmadon said in a teasing tone. "Oky doky then bro hammy hams" i said. He lead me to outside of Ouroburus, snakes gave me dirty looks all the way. I just happily smiled at them and waved. I kinda did it to tease them. I hated skales a little for what he eventually does, but he would get what was coming for him eventually. And speak of the little booger, he started walking next to garmadon. "Sssir, what are you doing with that girl?!" He said. He sounded like he hated garmadon, which we all know, he does. "None of your business, now go stay guard!" Garmadon yelled. He was annoyed, i was too, i use to like skales, he was my favorite snake. I never liked him more than garmadon. But after that one episode, i hated him a little. "But garmadon! We need to attack the ninj-" "I KNOW WHAT IM DOING!" Garmadon cut him off. Clearly he hated skales too. And of coarse skales would not stop. "We need to think of plansss garmadon! We must be ready to attack the ninja when they're not looking." Skales said. If it was possible, garmadons head would be a bright red and steaming, because, the grip on my arm was so tight, and i could practically hear him grinding his teeth in annoyance. I decided i would do him a favor, although it also was a favor for myself. I stretched my free arm over to an unsuspecting skales, and got him in the pressure point and pulled my arm back. And i got him good too, because he spazzed out and fell to the ground. Garmadon just stared at his spazzing body with disbelief. "What just happened?" He asked. "You're welcome" i said, not answering his question. He shook his head, and kept going. We came to a huge cage with a carrot in it. Ooh a carrot! "Uh.. Why don't you get into that cage?" Garmadon asked. Did he really think i was that stupid? Of coarse i went into the cage, and he locked it behind me. I didn't care, i knew i could just stretch out.

Garmadons POV

I almost felt bad for locking up the only person who was ever nice to me. But being evil meant i wasn't allowed to have friends or family, or At least thats what the voice in my head had always taught me, ever since i was bitten. Although i didn't totally agree with it, there was no reasoning with it. I had to go with it. And the voice in my head just loved torturing me. Like in my dreams. It would harass me until i went insane. Although i probably was insane already, i just didn't know it. I turned on the camera, i was planning on intimidating the ninja. I no longer wanted to be the laughing of stock i was last night.

-at the bounty, kai's POV-

We were enjoying a nice stretching session, when Nya called us to the control room. Action and Nya were waiting for us, and on the screen was garmadon. I wanted so badly to punch his face into the ground. Just. So bad. "Hello ninja, as you can see, i have your little friend here." He said stepping out of the way. There was webchow. She waved to the screen happily. Thankfully she didn't look hurt, but wasn't she the least bit scared? "I was just getting ready to torture her, and i thou-" he was interupted "torture me? I thought i was your pet bunny or something" web said. I chuckled, and so did the others. That might explain the carrot though. "Will you just give me a second?!" Garmadon said. "Well, i mean, you did just ask me to get in the cage garmy. You really think im that stupid? I can just squeeze through the bars." She said. We all laughed a little more at the word 'garmy' but then she stretched super thin. We all looked at the screen with disbelief, except Action. Garmadon was even speechless at the sight. "Aaaw garmy i cant stay mad at 'chu" web said. We watched as her arms grew huge, and she hugged. HUGGED! Garmadon. Infact, her arms completely covered him, so he wasnt visible. "Well... Im hugging my Garmy now, so bye guys! We dont need any, pda. Wink wink nudge nudge" web said, than her arm, stretched towards the camera, and turned it off. The screen turned into static, and we all looked at Action with questions.

Garmadons POV.

SHES HUGGING ME AGAIN! Will I ever get a break!? I heard her say something, but the sound was muffled because she had me completely covered in her hugs. Then she let go. "Why!?" I yelled. Why did she keep doing that!? "Because, one, i freaking love hugging you. You're just so... Irresistible. Like bacon. Second, do you really want the ninja here? Beating you up? Because, although i freaking love your guts. Im still on the good side, but i'll happily stay here forever!" She said. Oh man, please not forever. I sighed annoyed. I swear im gonna explode. Im so annoyed, i could to punch the living daylights out of someone just because they're breathing. Thats a pretty good way of explaining how angry and annoyed i am. AND YOU ARE NOT HELPING MR. VOICE IN MY HEAD!

Webchow's POV

boy did i make him angry. Although, im sure earlier skales didn't help... He looked like he would kill anything that moved right now. With precaution, i grabbed his arm, knowing exactly what he needed.. "LET GO!" He yelled, yanking his arm from my hand so hard, it had to of hurt. Yeah, he needs a few chill pills.. Or maybe a whole jar of them. "Whooah mr. Grumpy pants! Calm down! I know what im doing!" I said. I could see it in his face, that he wanted to kill me right now, and he was using every little ounce of self control he had to not do it. I wanted to laugh so hard, he was so angry he looked constipated.

Garmadon POV

the voice was just toying with me. It kept saying 'silly little garmadon. You're so weak and pathetic! And what are you going to do about it? You're the only guy who can be taken down by a girl! And you have four arms! Pfft, you're pathetic!' I tried to block it out. I couldn't make it stop! I was going insane! Webchow tried grabbing my arm. I don't know what she was doing, but i flipped out on her. The voice was just so over powering. I couldnt talk back to it without actually talking! Thats it! "SHUTUP!" I yelled furiously at the voice. It was so loud, im sure on the other side of ninjago people could here it. And then... Quiet. The voice was quiet. Although all the snakes were staring at me like i was crazy. Which i probably was, talking to a voice only i can hear. Webchow just looked surprised like she didn't think that was coming. But the quiet was nice. Sweet relief. I hadn't realized how angry and annoyed i was, until i unclenched my fists, which I had clenched so tight it actually hurt. And i had to loosen my jaw. My teeth had been grinding alot too. Then webchow took my arm again, attempting to do what ever she was doing last time. I didn't snap back this time though, because then i definitely would look crazy. How was she not afraid of me at all, even after i yelled so loud. and she probably thought i was talking to her. This girl, would look a giant starving tiger in the eyes, and probably start petting it like it was just a regular cat. Im not sure if she was brave, fearless, or crazy, probably a mixture of all three. She lead me to my room. I wondered why. "Change to your robe" she said. She left my room.

Webchow's POV

I knew exactly what he needed. And if the ninja were coming like im predicting, than he's definitely gonna need it. I stood outside his door. Random snakes would walk by and stare. They deffinately thought i was crazy for wanting to be here

Chokuns POV

I walked past Garmadons room where that girl was randomly standing out side. She's crazy.

Webchow's POV

"Are you done in there?" I yelled through the door. "Yeah" i heard garmadon say. I walked back into the room. "Will you tell me what we're doing?"he asked grumpily. "Trust me. You'll like it. Now sit on your bed." I said. He crankily sat on his bed. "Good job, now lie down on your stomach" i said. "Im not a child! Don't talk to me like one!" He exclaimed. "Just do it bro" i said back. He seemed angry still, but he did it anyways. I stood above him. Oh this, is something he's going to enjoy.

Garmadons POV

Still seething with anger, i lied down on my stomach as told. I didn't know when the voice would come back, but it was going to eventually. I waited for her to do something. Then. I felt her massage my shoulders. I felt the anger poor out of me. Oh. My. Gahd. This was amazing. Aaaah. I needed this. Boy was she right, i do like this. It was like. Wooow. The anger and annoyance just left. I thought i was going to start drooling or something. I was so relaxed now.

Webchow's POV

Told you so garmadon. You needed this, and you liked it. I could tell by the way he was making funny noises. I wanted to laugh, but i held it in. Holy crap he was stiff though. He's over due for a massage. Im sure the only way this could be better for him, was if his bed wasn't such a piece of junk. Im sure that dosn't help his stress either. He was just moaning with delight. 'Mmmmmmmm' was the sound he was making. Imagine a big ole' doggy, a friendly dog that loves tummy rubs. Imagine giving that dog a nice long belly rub, and the sounds of pure enjoyment. Thats what garmadon was like. He was the big ole' doggy, and this massage was his tummy rub. How awkward would it be if someone, like maybe, oh i dont know the ninja? came in here right now. I held back all laughter so i wouldnt disturb any good thoughts he might be having. Wow was he enjoying this.

Garmadons POV

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. This. Was. Amazing! I felt the pains of all these years, just slowly drifting away. Bye bye. It was like heaven. I never wanted it to end. It was just.. Perfect. Im sure i was drooling. But who cares? Not me. It was like being on laughing gas. Its like having angels. Dance on your back. While you're sitting on a marshmallow. Although my crappy bed was no marshmallow, the massage made up for it. I have never been so calm in my life. All these years, i have been dealing with idiots like the skulkin and serpentine, all the crazy family stuff, all this evil backed up inside of me. Ever since i was bitten, just crazy things were piled onto me, and then webchow comes along and does this, then, poof! The problems are gone!

Webchow's POV

Finally got these knots out of his back. It was crazy! I should be payed for this, but i was doing it out of kindness. I was getting hungry, and remembered i had kept a few of them zane tacos. I had taken the soft tacos, wrapped them up, and put them in my back pack. After this, i was eating those tacos. I had spent already like an hour doing this. Thats how long they do it in massage places right? If not then i would feel stupid. But i swear thats how long they do it at that one massage place back home. It was already eleven in the morning, and I hadn't had breakfast. Garmadon had drooled everywhere. Gross. But funny. I heard his stomach growl, and my stomach has been growling, so i decided it was food time! I stopped the massage. He just sat there like he was dead. Then he turned and looked at me. "Why did you stop?" He asked kinda sad that it was over. "Because its been an hour, who knows if the ninja are coming, we dont want them walking in on this do we?" I asked. "No.." He said. "And also, we're hungry." I stated. He looked at his stomach which burbled some more. I grabbed my back pack which was lying on the floor, i opened it, and grabbed the giant sack of wrapped up soft zane tacos. "Mmmm taaacooos" i said, and started unwrapping the tacos. Oh yeah, look at dem tacos. They be beautiful little tacos. I took one out and devoured it, almost forgetting Garmadon was hungry too. Well, i didn't have black snot with black maggots crawling in it like what he ate on the show... Guess he's having a taco! "Heres your taco!" I said handing him a taco. He stared at it for a moment. Why? I dont know why. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I've never had a taco.." He admitted. "WHAT!? WHAT?! NEVER HAD A TACO! HOW!?" I yelled. "Oh well, i was in the underworld for what? Maybe.. FOREVER! Then i went to that other place through the portal! Then while im here, i eat that other stuff, which i lie and say tastes good... It tastes like cow butts." He explained. Yeah, i dont think cow butts would taste that good.. Wait a second, how does he know what cow butts taste like? "Eat your taco." I demanded. He took a big dramatic bite and chewed. I waited... And waited... And waited.. Okay enough waiting! "Sooo? Do you like tacos?" I asked. He just nodded enthusiastically and ate more. Wow that massage really changed his mood, from crazed murderous freak that i loved, to happy taco loving freak that i loved. I ate more tacos. We ate all the tacos. Which is alot because there was maybe twenty tacos there. This had to be the greatest day of his life... Starting after i made him sit in his bed.

Garmadons POV

This was possibly the best day ever, since i was.. Not.. Bitten... Does that make sense? When you're eating tacos it does! I can't believe i had never had a taco. Since webchow got here, things have just been.. Happy. Maybe it was her randomosity. Which is a made up word. But, things are just nice. And this is probably the longest time the voice had left me alone. Its a new record. That would explain the lack of evil thoughts in my head right now. I never wanted her to leave, because things only got better around here. And I haven't talked to skales since I watched him spaz on the floor. In fact none of the snakes were bothering me! I was in such a good mood, that nothing could possibly ruin it. Webchow was probably the biggest weirdo ever. In fact.. What kind of name is webchow.. I had to ask. "Is your name really webchow..?" I asked. "No thats just a username, for what ever reason, Action likes going by out usernames, my real name is Amanda. You can still call me Web if ya want" she explained. Well i guess that makes sense. I thought about how last night, she was an idiotic girl who almost killed me, saved my life, and i hated her. Now, we're eating tacos together. Okay, yeah, i still had my suspicions, and i still barely knew her, and i still didn't like her that much, but you go through that back massage, you'll be slap happy too. Plus normally i hate everyone. Nothing was going to ruin my good mood. Not even... Ninja. As soon as i thought that, the ninja busted down my door. Great.

* * *

**Web: I loved writing this! Tacos!**

**Action: Ah, Tacos. I get to write the next one!**

**Web: And answer the guys questions!**

**Action: *rolls eyes* Great *sarcasm***

**Web: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Voices?

Action: Nothing to say here. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Kai's POV

Seriously?! Another tackle-hug? How many does one girl need? I squirmed in her gasp, but being on the floor and without my sword of fire made it hard. I'm not kidding! How is this girl so strong!

"Seriously?" I asked her after a few minutes of failing to get up.

"Yup!" She replied with a happy glint in her eyes. Obsessive fan girl much? She didn't even care that she was getting flour and fish oil on her.

"Kai! Did you get-" Cole started but stopped when he saw she was hugging me.

"Uh, no," I replied. He burst out laughing and anyone else who walked in did the same. Action stood up, took my sword of fire, and pinned Cole's shirt to the wall with it. Then continued to hug my arm after I got up. What is with this girl?

Actions POV

I thought it once and I'll think it again. BEST DAY EVER! I don't care if I'm getting flower and junk on me, I hugged Kai. He's my favorite ninja! I was pulled from my thoughts on Kai by my name being called again. I looked around. No one was saying my name, but I still heard it. My eyes darted in every direction looking for the source, but I found non. I was so caught up in finding it that I let go of Kai's arm. I heard it, over and over something was calling me. It was begging for me to come to it. What the crag is going on?

"Are you ok?" Kai asked, pulling me from my search.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just thought I'm hearing my name being called," I answered truthfully. They looked at me weird again.

"No one is calling your name. My sensors would have picked up on it," Zane said.

"Yeah, my brain must have been playing tricks on me," I said. They kept staring at me with looks that say 'You sure you're ok?' I cocked my head to the side like an innocent puppy.

"There you all are," Sensei's voice broke the silence and scared the crap out of me. I jumped at it and he chuckled a bit. "What were you talking about?"

"The insane girl thinks someone was calling her name," Cole said. I wish he would stop saying I'm insane. I'm not insane. Sensei turned to Cole and got a good look at him, Nya, and Kai.

"What have you been doing that made you so messy?" Sensei asked, but I could tell he was holding back a laugh. The three powdery ones looked at me, Jay and Lloyd. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Umm..." Lloyd said.

"Bye!" I said and raced down the hall.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jay shouted.

"Whatever!" I shouted back, running into my room and locking the door. I sat on the mat and continued to think about the voice. I could still hear it and it wouldn't go away! It's starting to get annoying. I dug in my backpack for something to do and pulled out the Legos I grabbed in that weird forest. I shrugged and started putting them together using a manual I found in there.

Cole's POV

"Sensei why are we even letting the crazy fan girls stay here?" I said. Sensei hit me in the head with his staff.

"Just because one is different does not make her crazy. I thought you learned something from Zane," Sensei said as I rubbed my head.

"Uh, she dumped flour and fish on us and almost killed Jay using a cookie she turned into a throwing star. That classifies as crazy on my list," Kai said and Jay nodded in agreement. Sensei sighed.

"You five will learn soon enough. Now go wash up and get back to training," Sensei said and walked down the hall.

"But Sensei!" I started.

"Butts are for sitting," Sensei said before closing the door to his room.

"Come on guys, let's try to get this flour off," Kai said and me and Nya nodded. We walked down the hall and Nya took a hidden key and walked into her room. This might take a while.

1 hour later

Action's POV

I finished the Lego set and hid it under the dresser as Nya walked out of the bathroom. She got most of the flour off of her, but she still had a lot in her hair. I laughed a little.

"Sorry Nya, that prank was meant for the guys," I said honestly. I was still trying to block out that voice that was calling my name.

"That's alright, come on. Let's go look for Garmadon activity in the control room," she replied. I smiled and got up from my "bed". I kept trying to block out that voice, but the more I tried the louder it got. Why is this happening? When we reached the control room I had to sit down cover my ears. Who the crag is calling my name and why is it so important they have my attention?!

"You alright?" Nya asked. I shook my head no. 'Garmadon's calling' the voice said. What? No he's not! And right as I think that we get a call from that exact person. Ok that was weird, but at least whoever it was stopped calling my name. I uncovered my ears and sighed with relief. The guys came in. They still had a lot of flour in their hair just like Nya, but they got most of it off of their suits. Nya must have called the guys while I was focussing on that whatever. Garmadon was on the screen and I could tell Kai wanted to punch him.

"Hello ninja, as you can see, i have your little friend here." He said stepping out of the way. There was webchow. She waved to the screen happily. She didn't look hurt but she was happy. Any normal person would be quaking in fear, but knowing Webchow she does the complete opposite. What was with the carrot though?

"I was just getting ready to torture her, and i thou-" he was interupted "torture me? I thought i was your pet bunny or something" web said. I chuckled, and so did the others. That might explain the carrot though. "Will you just give me a second?!" Garmadon said. "Well, i mean, you did just ask me to get in the cage garmy. You really think im that stupid? I can just squeeze through the bars." She said. We all laughed a little more at the word 'garmy' but then she stretched super thin. They all looked at the screen with disbelief, except me. I knew about her powers so I just have a bored yawn. Garmadon was even speechless at the sight. "Aaaw garmy i cant stay mad at 'chu" web said. I watched as her arms grew huge, and she hugged. HUGGED! Garmadon. Infact, her arms completely covered him, so he wasnt visible. "Well... Im hugging my Garmy now, so bye guys! We dont need any, pda. Wink wink nudge nudge" web said, than her arm, stretched towards the camera, and turned it off. I sighed. As funny as that was, I wasn't looking forward to explaining Web's powers. When the screen went to static everyone looked at me with shocked and confused faces. Why me? Oh right, they think I've known he forever. We certainly act like it. I took a deep breath and prepared for what was coming to me. I was bombarded with questions the powdered and unpowdered haired ninja. It got to loud.

"QUIET!" I shouted. They're lucky I didn't sing. They immediately shut up and I sighed with relief.

Question time!

"One at a time! Kai you first," I said.

"Why wasn't she scared?" he asked.

"Garmadon's her favorite character. Do the math. Next Cole."

"What was with the carrot?" he asked and I face palmed.

"How should I know? She's just weird like that. Next Jay."

"Did you know she could stretch like that?"

"Yes, next question, Zane."

"Do you have any special powers too?" Zane asked. I froze and Lloyd started rubbing the back of his neck. I looked around the room and that voice came back to me.

'Don't tell them! They won't except you! I have seen the future and you being a siren messes everything up when they know!' It said. I put my hands to my ears. Why did that dang voice have to be so loud?!

"Umm..no?" I said in more of a questioning statement. Zane looked at me.

'He knows you're lying' the voice said again.

"No durp!" I shouted. I didn't even realize I had done it out loud. Everyone looked at me weird. I caught Cole doing the crazy sign out of the corner of my eye. "Hey! I'm not crazy!" He looked at me and shrugged.

"You act like you are. I mean, you say you're from another universe and that we're a tv show and that we're toys and you just shouted at nothing. If that's not crazy then I don't know what is," Cole said.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I didn't come here to get insulted! I get enough of that from my jerk of a brother!" I said. Keep your temper down. You might start singing.

'We wouldn't want that now would we?' I grit my teeth at that annoying voice. SHUT UP! I ran from the room. And locked myself in the bathroom. A minute later I heard banging on the door.

"Action? You ok?" Nya asked. I unlocked the door, pulled her inside, and relocked it. She looked at my tear stained face and put a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Honestly Nya, I think I might be going crazy. Earlier I heard-"

'Don't tell her! She'll tell the others!' And the voice was back, but this time it seemed to be coming from a shadow in the corner. I thought I told you to SHUT UP! I was grinding my teeth. Man that thing gets on my nerves.

"You heard what?" Nya asked making my eyes dart from the shadow back to her.

"I heard my name being called really loud and when we went into the control room I heard something say 'Garmadon's calling' and it was right! Then it was yelling at me before I ran out! I just don't know what to do!" I shouted and slid down the wall, being my knees to my chest and burying my head in them as I continued to sob. She tried to comfort me, but I could tell by how tense her arm was that she thought I was crazy to.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sure it was just the wind," she said.

"Does wind give spot on predictions and annoy you in a bathroom with no windows?" I asked. My voice was muffled by my knees and I wish that was the case with that dumb shadow.

"Can you hear it know?" She asked. I shook my head slightly. I didn't like anything it was saying. I looked at Nya. My body was shaking from fright. She was frowning. "Come on. We should probably tell Sensei about this."

'DON'T! HE'LL THROW YOU OFF THE BOUNTY!' I covered my ears again and closed my eyes tightly. I was wishing it would just go away.

"Do you want me to go?"

"I'd kind of like some t-time to m-myself if that's ok," I said shakily without looking at her.

"Ok," she said and started to leave. I stopped her for a second.

"Nya?"

"Yea?"

"Please don't tell the others. I-I'm not ready to yet," I said. She nodded and walked out. I quickly locked the door and went back to sobbing and arguing. What's happening?

Nya's POV

I walked out and heard the door lock behind me. I'm starting to wonder if she really is sane? She seemed to scared to be lying though, but if something is talking to her, Who? I walked back into the control room and saw everyone was chatting like normal and Jay was flying the ship towards orobourus. It was about and 45 minute fly from here, give or take a few. Jay seemed to be the only one to notice I walked in.

"H-hi Nya," he said. We're dating and he still stutters. I think it's kind of cute.

"Hey Jay!" I said. That seemed to gain everyone in the rooms attention.

"How's Action?" Lloyd asked. Me and him might be the only ones who don't think she's crazy, but I'm kind of in the middle.

"Honestly, I don't know," I replied and sat down, frowning. "She seemed really upset about something."

"Did she tell you what?" Kai asked. Cole just seemed to block out the whole conversation. I hate to say this, but he's acting more and more like Kai. Some leader he is right now. I bet if Action was a part of the team he'd treat her differently and better. I shook my head at Kai.

"She didn't say what, she just seemed really scared," I answered. Huh, lying when me being a Samurai was a secret gave me practice.

"I wonder what is troubling her. Before she left I sensed confusion and fear from her," Zane said. Even though Action's only been here a day I think she's grown on all of us.

"I hope she's ok," Lloyd said. He seemed to relate to Action and Web.

"Hope who's ok?" Sensei asked, walking into the room.

"Action. She screamed at nothing, ran out of the room, and locked her self in the bathroom. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't tell me what's wrong. She seemed really scared though," I answered. Sensei was thoughtful about this.

"Is she still in the bathroom?" He asked and I nodded.

"What is it Sensei?" Cole asked. Sure, now he joins in the conversation.

"I'm not sure, but try to act natural around her for a while. We want her to feel as welcome as possible

during her time of fear," Sensei said and turned to leave.

"Do you know anything about her strange behavior?" Kai asked.

"It is to early to tell. Like I said, make her feel welcome and treat her nice," Sensei said and seemed to look at Cole when he said this, then he walked out the room. I took over for Jay at the controls, wondering what's happening to Action and what's going to happen at orobourus.

* * *

**Action: I loved writing this!**

**Voice: I know you did.**

**Action: SHUT UP!**

**Web: Ok? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Answers

**Webchow: i had a dream, that i was hugging garmy, and you were hugging kai, and we were hugging them so hard, skittles flew out if their ears! :D**

**Actiongirl101: Cool beans!**

**Webchow: I know right?**

**Actiongirl101: Right! **

**voice: Enjoy**

**Actiongirl101: SHUT UP! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Jay's POV

we arrived at Ouroborus around noon. Nya and Action stayed behind as me and the guys ran into the place. Kai was ready to beat up some Garmadon, i just wanted to do something other than hang out at the bounty. We snuck through the halls, barely any snakes noticing us. If they did, we Knocked them out right away. We came to a door at the end of the hall. "Think this is it?" Cole asked. "Only one way to find out" kai said. And he busted down the door. We all had our ninja masks on, so thankfully no our could see our faces, because im sure all of our mouths were wide with shock. Sitting there. In a bed. Was garmadon and webchow, eating tacos. WHAT THE HECK!? Garmadon was in mid bite when we busted down the door, and he dropped his taco. "Uh, Excuse me, were we interupting anything?" I asked sarcastically. "Well, we were kinda eating tacos.. But if you want one, i got one more!" Webchow said. Okay, even if he is her favorite 'character' i still dont understand, how shes so calm around him. AND HOW DID SHE GET HIM TO HAVE LUNCH WITH HER!? "No we dont want tacos, but before i beat his face to the ground.. What exactly is this!?" Kai asked. "Oh well, after i turned off the camera, G here blew a fuse, and so i gave him a massage so he would calm down." She started explaining. "Whoa whoa whoa wait.. You gave him. That guy right there. A massage?" Cole asked pointing to garmadon, who really didnt look all to thrilled that we ruined his taco. "Mhm, now let me finish, so after a long massage, we were getting hungry, and so I pulled out some tacos that zane made. Then, get this, he said that he had never had a taco before" she said. "Never had a taco!?" I exclaimed. Everybody needs tacos! Even evil guys! "Yeah, wanna see his reaction?" She said. "No they dont!" Garmadon interupted. "Uh, yeah we do!" All five of us said. Even Lloyd who has been rather quiet wanted to see. "Okay, so he took a taco" she said while grabbing the last taco. "And then he did this" she said. She demonstrated by taking a bite, and making an 'Oh. My. Gahd! This is amazing!' Face. We all watched, as garmadon face palmed, making us all laugh except web because she had a huge bite of taco in her mouth. She swallowed and asked garmadon "what?" "I didnt look like that!" He said. "Yeah you kinda did.." She said back. "No i didnt!" He argued. "You sound like a little kid" she said laughing. I dont think she realizes that hes the most evil man in ninjago. We were all laughing, but then garmadon started holding his head like he was in pain..

Garmadons POV

I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT IT! That dumb voice was back! Grrrr. 'Idiot, kill them right now! Kill them all right now!' It said. How was i going to kill them here!? I had no weapons, no protection, and i was out numbered! The voice started yelling at me, and it blocked out any other noises around me. 'Dont you see fool, they're laughing at you! Even your son! He hates you, and you know it!' It screamed at me. It started giving me a bad headache, and i clutched my head in pain. The voice had never done this before! "What the hay hay garmadon?" I heard the girl ask. "Im sorry for calling you a child if thats why you're doi-" i cut her off. "ITS THE FREAKING VOICE IN MY HEAD!" I yelled. I couldnt take it anymore. I had hid the voice from everyone for all these years, and i finally let it out. But the voice got madder. 'IDIOT! DONT TELL THEM!" The voice yelled, only making it more painful for me.

Webchows POV

The voice in his head? My mind instantly thought of the overlord. The ninja had stopped laughing and were now staring at him like they had no idea what was going on. He was now scrunching his face in pain. "So the overlord is in your head?" I asked. He gave me a confused look, then went back to being in pain. When i said that i think it hurt him more, like the overlord didnt want him to know, so he was hurting him for because i said that. "Who is the 'overlord'?" Zane asked. "Uh, you'll see.." I said. "MAKE. IT. STOP!" Garmadon yelled, almost doubling over in pain. Okay i had to do something, but what? The ninja all walked over, either because they, even felt bad for garmadon, or so that they could see what was going on.

Kai's POV

Why did Garmadon and Action act like this at the same time. What if Action has a voice in her head to! or they're both mental. If not then why did they have a little voice in there minds? Or rather a big voice for garmadon. I almost felt bad. Almost. All five of us walked over towards them. I wanted to laugh a little because garmadon is just having the worst of luck lately. Although a massage and the first experience of a taco isnt that bad of luck. I looked at cole who was looking at me. We gave each other a sign, and i knew what was next. "So how long has that voice been here?" Cole asked the pained garmadon nonchelantly. I knew where he was going with this. Because if that voice started today, maybe there was a connection between his voice, and Action's voice, if she has one. "Since i was bitten!" He got out. Well that was quite a long time ago, so maybe they didnt have any connection. "Dad..?" A worried lloyd asked. Garmadon seemed to just realize that lloyd was watching, because he looked up at him. "Its.. Its fine son." He said. Clearly it wasnt, otherwise, i wouldnt be standing here waiting. I would be punching his face into a wall.

Webchow's POV

Okay, okay, what do i do? Maybe a pill thingy? The pill thingy that takes away headaches? This seemed more than a simple headache. What if he said something that would make the overdork lay off? That could work, but what would you say to an overconfident overdork? ... I GOT IT! "Hey overlord, if you keep torturing him, you're not going to have a good body to control later!" I said. Garmadon was still clutching his head, but he opened his eyes. He slowly let go of his head, and then gave a relieved smile. So im guessing its finally over.

Garmadons POV

It stopped? SWEET RELIEF, IT STOPPED! I opened my eyes, and slowly removed my hands from my head. What had she said? I couldnt make it out with the yelling in my ears, that only I could here. I noticed lloyd by my side, looking worried. See you stupid voice, he dosnt hate me, so take that! I gave a relieved smile. The suffering was finally over. Everyone stared at me in silence, as the pain slowly left. Lloyd and webchow looked at me with concern, while the other four ninja looked at me like i was crazy. And i probably am. Only lloyd and the girl didnt look at me like i was crazy. Not caring what they thought, i fell back over on my bed. "So it stopped?" Webchow asked. "Yeah... What in ninjago did you say?" I asked sitting back up. "Oh you know, i just said.. I.. Would eat his fingers if he didnt leave.." She said. Fingers? What fingers? Nevermind, im sure she was lying, but the voice then warned me to go with it. So i did. The red one pulled off his hood. "So can we, like, punch his face now?" He asked. Wait, punch my face!? After that!? I was about to protest, when the girl did it for me. She hugged me. Again. "No way! No one hurts my garmy besides me! ... And maybe lloyd.." She said. But really again? With the hugs, and calling me 'garmy'. "Why dont you just go with your friends, before i do that to him." I threatened. But she laughed. Why cant she see i just threatened him? Oh thats right, shes crazy too. Maybe thats why im here favorite, cause we're both crazy. "Alright fine, just cause some more trouble soon, because this is not the last time you'll see me garmadon." She said. Okay.. Not creepy at all.. She gave me one last squeeze before she left with the others. Lloyd waved goodbye, and the red one giving me a dirty look.

Webchow's POV

I didn't want to leave. But i did anyways. If he had never had a taco, what other wonderful foods had he never had? Cheeseburgers, ham, bacon! He would have to be crazy to had never tasted bacon. Its bacon! The bounty was waiting for us above Ouroborus. None of the serpentine got in the way, so that was good. We climbed on board the Bounty, where there was a strange silence. "Where is Action and Nya?" I asked. Kai pointed towards the bathroom. "Shes hearing voices too.. Like Your 'garmy' was" he said with a joke. I smiled and punched his shoulder like we had always been bros. well, bro and sis. "You want to explain it?" I asked. "I suppose.." He said. I could tell that this might be kinda long.

Action's POV

Nya came back and explained the guys went to orobourus to get Webchow. I continued to cry as she tried to comfort me.

'What's wrong? Are you scared young queen?' The voice taunted. Wait Queen?! I'm not a queen!

'Yes you are. That's what's happening now'

What's wrong with you?! Who are you? The shadow became clearer.

'I am someone sent by the overlord to give you a push'

I gasped for breath. 'You can call me John'

Why are you doing this John?! Why are you-

"Action!" Nya said. Apparently I had curled up in ball and was clutching my head with my eyes closed. I gasped for breath again as he started to speak.

'The overlord summons me back. Farewell young queen. I will be back to check on you' It-he disappeared. Still cried even if I wasn't in pain or anything. That was scary! I hope he never comes back. I opened my eye and looked up. Nya was standing there with Web and the others. I sat up shakily and web squatted down to my level.

"Are you ok Action?" She asked. I nodded and she helped me up. I was still pretty shaky. The guys looked at me with both worry and confusion. Cole just stayed confusion. I doubt he cares about me. The guy's done nothing but call me crazy since I got here. I took a quick look back in the corner where the shadow had been before I followed Web and Nya out of the bathroom. I shuddered a few times as I walked. What? That was a freaky experience! I looked at Kai and gave a weak smile, before a shudder ruined it. I walked back to Nya's room with the girls by my side. As soon as I got in there and sat down they shut the door and Web started asking questions and telling me what the guys told her.

"So, you're hearing some kind of voice?" Web asked. I nodded.

"And not just a voice. I saw it. It was some shadow," I said. I didn't hold back the fright in my voice.

"Ok, spill everything you know," Web said. So I told her about the voice, what his name was, and why he was practically torturing me.

"The weirdest thing though, was he called me queen. I'm not a queen, so why would he call me that?" I wondered out loud.

"That is weird," Web said.

"You never told me that," Nya said. I looked up and have her a week smile.

"I just did. And it happened just before the guys came in," I answered.

"Ok," Nya sat on her bed and Web sat next to me.

"I'm just glad it's gone!" I said. I shuddered again at the memory.

"So this guy was sent by the overlord to give you a 'push' and he called you queen?" Web said. I nodded. "And the overlord seemed to be screaming at Garmadon while I was there. I get Garmadon, but why you?"

"Alright, who is the overlord?!" Nya said suddenly. I had forgotten she was here. I looked at Web and was trying to decide weather to tell her or not.

'Don't tell her! It'll mess up the future!' A voice said. I groaned. Really John? Really?

'John? Oh, you mean the spirit that works for the overlord! No no. I'm Melanie. I'm just here to protect the queen' she said. I cocked my head to a corner where a girl, maybe 13, stood. She had brown hair with silver tips, a white dress, blueish white eyes and a bracelet on her left wrist. She looked kind of see through.

Why does everyone call me a queen! I'm not a queen! Melanie chuckled.

'You'll find out in the future. Now I must return to the palace. Farewell Queen Action' with that Melanie spread her wings and flew out the window. Wait wings?! I ran to the window and watched her flutter her wings and fly into the clouds. I smiled. This spirit didn't bother me like the other. Melanie gave me a feeling of safety and calmness, not to mention protection.

"Uh, Action? You ok?" Nya asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah," I said, still smiling as I turned to her.

"John didn't come back, did he?" Web asked concerned. I shook my head.

"No, this time it was a girl name Melanie. She said that she was sent to protect the 'queen'," I answered and sat back down, still looking out the window.

"Oh, that's cool, but why does everyone call you queen?" Web wondered out loud. I shrugged.

"Come on guys. Let's show everyone you're ok," Nya said. I nodded. I guess she forgot about the overlord subject. We all got up and walked out of the room. We were half way to the game room when I thought of something. I stopped and the girls did to.

"What?" Web asked.

"How are we going to explain the whole episode?" I asked. I'm still not ready to tell them. They shrugged.

"I don't know," Web said.

"I suppose we could just avoid the subject," Nya suggested. I nodded.

"Yeah, because I really don't want to tell them," I said and we walked into the game room. All eyes were immediately on us. I smiled at everyone, but Cole. He was just polishing his scythe and ignoring me. Not that I'd expect anything less from someone who thought I was crazy.

"Hey guys!" I said in a half fake cheery voice.

"Action! Are you ok?" Lloyd asked. Even though I've been here a day or two and he's older than me because of tomorrow tea I picture Lloyd like a little brother. I gave him a smile.

"Yeah Lloyd. I'm fine," I said and sat down next to Kai, who scooted away slightly. I just gave him a smile.

"So, whatcha' doin?" I asked. I watched a lot of Phinius and Ferb.

"Watching tv and wondering what happen in the bathroom," Jay answered. I looked away nervously.

"Um, tv? What you watching?" I tried to change the subject.

"Some zombie movie," Kai answered. I brightened up.

"Cool!" I said. They looked at me weird again. "What? I like horror films. Sue me." They shrugged and turned the tv off mute. Web sat next to me and Nya sat next to Jay. Lovebirds. I turned my attention to the movie. It was scary, but not as scary as the one I saw about some kids and robbers that were trapped in an abandoned, haunted, and evil prison and only two of the kids and non of the robbers made it out alive. I shuddered at the memory. That movie gave me nightmares for a week. I shook my head to clear it of the disturbing memory. Throughout the whole movie either Nya was clinging to Jay or Jay was clinging to Nya. Those two make such a cute couple. A few times I jumped and grabbed Kai's arm. I don't think he objected because he knew I was scared. Web would jump every now and then just like me, but all she would grab was the nearest pillow. Eventually we had to go to sleep. It was like eleven at night when I finally laid down in my makeshift bed. Time sure flies when you're having fun and or being tortured by a servant of the overlord. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming about me and Kai riding horses into the sunset while I was singing without him being affected and then zombies showed up and Kai protected me. Yep a perfectly normal dream.

* * *

**Action: We forgot to mention that we're sharing the chapters again!**

**Webchow: Yep! Ooo look! Pie!**

**Action: Yay! **

**Both authors: Review! *eats some pie* **


	10. Chapter 10: Apologize and missions

**Action: I can't believe Ninjagos over!**

**Web:I CALLED IT! AND GARMADON STILL HAS HIS AWESOME HAIR! AND OH MY GLOB-  
Action: uh are you done?  
Web: NOPE! AND HOLY CRAP I LOVE GARMY HEHEHEEHHEHHHEEHEH ERMERGERD! I LOVE YA GARMADON!  
Action: ALRIGHT SHUTUP!  
Web: ... okay :3... i wuv him so much..  
Action: T_T just, read and review..**

* * *

Chapter 10

Webchows POV

"cooool! Im having one of those dreams where i can control stuff! Okay, uuuum.. I want, a hot dog" i said in my dream. A hot dog appeared in my hand, with ketchup and mustered on it. "Oh gross, get rid of the mustered!" I demanded, and the mustered disappeared. I enjoyed my mustered-less hot dog, and finished with a not so girly burp. "Om nom nom!" I said when i finished. "Okaaay! Now i want.. Action right here!" I said pointing to a spot, and Action appeared with a derpy expression on her face. "Sup buddy!" I said. "Duuuh i like kai!" She said. "Oookay? I want her to be intelligent!" I said. "I do say my fine fellow, i am in the mood for a crumpet and some tea, and any other Brithish stereotype!" She said "uh, to intelligent!" I said. "You know what? Just give her Kai, and give me my garmadon, and i'll be happy" i demanded, and a surprised kai and garmadon appeared looking around suspiciously. "What just happened, where am i?!" Kai asked. "My dream you derp nugget!" I said. "Oh okay then, i would like to order five and a half chicken nuggets, and a banana!" He said. I face palmed. "Am i a flamingo..?" Garmadon asked looking at his hands with a childish curiosity. Well... Apparently my dreams dont consist of the right personality, but! I dont care. I ran over to garmadon, and hugged him, and action did the same to kai. "Whoooah... Are you a peanut?" Kai asked action. "WHAT NO! I, am a Scottish cracker!" Action said. "A scottish cracker..?" I asked. "Yes, a scottish cracker!" She said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Why does everything smell like grandmother socks..?" Garmadon asked. "What?" I asked completely confused. "I like to drink alpaca milk!" He said. I stopped hugging him. "I think you're all on laughing gas.." I giggled. "Does laughing gas make you toot? Because i think my mom likes laughing gas then.." Action said in complete seriousness. "Okay, this dream is pointless, aaand im going to wake up now!" I said, and with that i woke up. "Good morning!" Jay said. "Oh hey bro!" I replied. "So what were you dreaming about?" He asked. "Oh well, action, kai and garmadon were on laughing gas i guess, and action was a scottish cracker, and kai thought he was at a drive-in and garmadon thought he was a flamingo, and he smelled grandma socks.. Yeah dont ask.." I said "that sounds like they were definitely going crazy, because if kai was anywhere near garmadon, no one would be safe" he said. I laughed. "Where did everyone go?" I asked. "Kitchen, i just woke up too" he said. "Ooh okay, wanna go get some food too then?" I asked. "Why not?" He said, and we left to the kitchen. "Heey!" Action said. "Hey my bro hanas!" I said. "Bro who what?" Kai asked. "Bro.. Ha.. Nas.." I sounded out. "Uh, okay." He said. "Whats for breaky?" I asked. "Just cereal" cole said without looking up. "Well oky dokey artichokey!" I said. Cole rolled his eyes. Okay, im having a talk with him later. I sat down and ate some cereal, and so did Jay. When we were done, everyone left to train or whatever, but i grabbed cole so he would stay behind. "What?!" He asked annoyed. "Whats your prob bro?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Why are you being a mr. Grumpy butt?" I asked. "Pssht, i dont know what you're talking about" he lied. "Yes you do, now tell me before i tickle you" i threatened him. "Alright alright! Fine. Im just not very.. Trusting at first. I guess you could say." He said. "But we've been here for like.. A while now, you can trust us!" I said. "Well, you guys do act like you're crazy.." He said. "Hey, its what i do!" I said. "I can tell" he said. "But action isnt like that as much, and im sure shes taking offense to it" i said. "I guess i have been a little harsh.." He sighed "you dont say?" I said sarcastically. "Stop making me feel guilty!" He complained. "But you are!" I giggled. "Ugh, fine i am! Look im sorry, that i've been, a jerk.." He said sheepishly. "Aw you're forgiven cake boy" i said. He chuckled "i see what you there haha.. Never again" he said. I laughed "alright" i said. I held out a fist "fist punch?" I offered. "Of coarse" he said. Before my fist collided with his, i flattened my hand, not with stretchy powers, and slid it under his fist. "SNAIL!" I yelled. He shook his head and chuckled. "Of coarse" he said. "Can i go train now?" He asked. "Go apologize to Action, and then you can" i said. "Yes mom" he joked, and left the room. I went to the deck where everyone was training, and i watched them. Who needs to train when you can stretch yourself out so you're are fit and ready for anything? Me! Thats who!

Action's POV

I woke up the same time Nya did. I had a weird dream, after the one about Kai,about some candy world where I was British and Kai was stupid and so was lord Garmadon and web was there and I was hugging Kai. I shrugged. Whatever. We quietly got up so we would disturb Web and got dressed before slipping out to breakfast.

"Sup bros?" I said as me and Nya walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Action," the guys minus Cole said.

"Hey," mr. I'm obsessed with cake grumbled. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Kai. Jay wasn't here so he probably slept in to. I looked at Cole after grabbing some cereal and a bowl. He's been a jerk since me and web got here. The guy calls me crazy all the time, ignores me when we're in the same room, and only pretends to care when Sensei's around. I know how to hide it for a while because my bro isn't the nicest brother and I'm used to it, but eventually I'll probably let out what I've been holding in. It did hurt though.

"So what'd y'all dream 'bout last night?" I asked in a simi-cheery tone.

"Something about balloons, darts, my sword, and cows," Kai answered. Everyone, but me, looked at Kai like he was crazy. I just laughed.

"Hang around me and web a while and you'll start to have dreams like us," I said with a laugh. They looked at me now. I was laughing at my own take on how that would play out. When I stopped laughing, I continued to eat my cereal like I didn't just have a laughing fit. The other guys minus a weirded out Cole shrugged and continued eating their cereal.

'What's so funny?' A gentle voice asked. I recognized it as Melanie.

Nothing Melanie, just a dream Kai had. I turned my head towards the wall where she was standing. Her wings were slightly spread out this time so I could see part of them. I smiled at her and she did the same. I ate my cereal as we talked.

'You like Kai don't you?' she asked.

Duh! Isn't it obvious? How could I not? He so cute and awesome! She giggled at my enthusiasm. She may be a ghost sent to protect the 'queen' whatever that means, but she's still a girl and thirteen.

'I didn't expect you to admit that'

What can I say? I'm not a normal girl so I do things you least expect.

She smiled again before disappearing and I turned my attention back to the real world. I poured some more cereal in my bowl as Web walked in with Jay.

"Heey!" I said.

"Hey my bro hanas!" Web said.

"Bro who what?" Kai asked and I mentally laughed at this. Melanie appeared again.

'I don't get what you see in him' she said and disappeared again. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to the conversation.

".. Nas.." Web finished sounding out.

"Uh, okay." he said.

"Whats for breaky?" Web asked.

"Just cereal," Cole told her without looking up at her. I looked behind him and saw a small kid doing the loser sign and sticking his tongue out at Cole. I covered my mouth and snickered to keep from spuing my cereal on Cole. No one seemed to notice though.

"Well oky dokey artichokey!" Web said. I handed her some cereal and she sat down and ate. Jay did the same and soon we were all done. I had to stop eating a few times so I wouldn't do a spit take at Cole because of the little kid behind him. When we were all done everyone went to train. I followed them and sat on some steps what hung Kai and jay spar and Zane was meditating. Cole joined a little later and web sat by me.

"Hey! What took you so long?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," she answered and I rolled my eyes. Cole was now sparing with Zane. Lloyd came on deck and started practicing his spinjitzue.

"Now all we need is Nya and Sensei and then we'll have the whole ship on deck!" I said and Webchow laughed. I turned my attention back to the sparing ninja. Kai beat Jay and Cole just beat Zane. Lloyd just sat there with a bored look.

"Hey guys! Want to play some video games!" Web shouted. They nodded and ran to the game room with her. I stayed behind and just watched the clouds. I didn't feel like playing video games for once. I kept thinking of different shapes the clouds are and pointing some out to myself.

"Action?" Coles voice startled me from my thoughts and I jumped. "Whoa! Sorry! I didn't mean startle you." I took a deep breath.

"It's ok, I was just cloud watching," I said and looked back at the sky.

"Oh, um, listen I'm sorry for being a jerk to you guys. It's just, uh-how do I explain this?" He half questioned himself.

"It's ok, I get it," I said.

"You do?" He said quizzically.

"Yeah, you're the leader. It's your job to look after your team. If I was the leader of a team I wouldn't trust two random and crazy girls that show out of nowhere," I said. It's true. I would do the same thing, just a little nicer.

"Really? You don't seem like that type," Cole said with a little surprise in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm full of surprises cake boy," I said. This time he rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone bother me about my obsession with cake?" He asked annoyed. I laughed at this. He smiled. First smile I actually got out of him!

"Fist punch?" I asked and held out my fist.

"Sure why not," he replied and made a fist. Before ours collided I moved my fist on top of his.

"Snow man!" I said. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Web did the snail to me!" He said and I laughed.

"Yep that's web for ya! Now come on," I said jumping off the steps after taking my fist from the top of his. "Let's go play some video games." We walked inside. Today is looking up for me.

The underworld

No ones POV

"What are you embisels doing?" Whiplash asked Kruncha and nucklel.

"Nothing!" Kruncha replied while eating cotton candy.

"What he said," Nuckle agreed and ate some candy. Whiplash slammed his hand on the bone table in front of them, making them drop their candy in surprise.

"Get the skull trucks! We're going to the surface!" Whiplash ordered.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but why are we going to the surface?" Nuckle asked.

"Because you bone head! The spirit queen is back! We need her inner spirit and you already know why," Whiplash growled. The two boneheads stumbled to get up.

"Yes sir!" Kruncha said. Whiplash left. "Uh, do you remember why the spirit queen is so important?"

"Nu-uh," Nuckle said and they went to get the skull trucks ready for travel.

* * *

**Action: This is awesome!**

**Web: GARMADON HAS AMAZING HAIR!**

**Action: T_T Really? Again?**

**Web: Yes! GARMADON-**

**Action: PLEASE DON'T START THT AGAIN!**

**Web: Fine! Three guess to who the spirit queen is!**

**Action: R&R your answer!**


	11. Chapter 11 Reveals

**Action: Hey Guys! I'm sorry we haven't updated! I've been busy with school! Ugh I hate school!**

**Web: Who doesn't! But don't worry we haven't forgotten about ya!**

**Action: Yep! So here's Chapter 11!**

**Web: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Action's POV

I couldn't sleep. It was like eleven o'clock and everyone but me was sleeping. I sat up on the floor and tried to think of why I couldn't sleep. I tried counting sheep, reading a boring book, ect., but I just couldn't! It was getting annoying. Finally I just got up and walked out on deck to watch the stars. I leaned against the railing and switched between watching the stars and watching the water. I loved them both. My red and blue pj's blew in the wind along with my hair, but I didn't mind. I thought of one thing. Home. When we would drive out to the country to watch the stars or go into the back yard to look at the moon. Sometimes I would just sit there with my dad and watch the water of our pool. Me and my dad are really close and my brother is even closer, despite the fact that he can be sir-jerk-a-lot. I would also sit in bed with my mom and listen as she read the teen left behind books to me. I would wish and wish for the rapture to come, knowing in my heart it was soon. Now I'm in a place I wished to go to so I could escape my life. You never know how good a life you've got until its gone.

"You ok?" Kai voice startled me out of my thoughts. I turned and gave him a smile. He was in his pjs and just walking on the deck. I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep And thought I'd come out here," I said. He nodded.

"Jays snoring woke me up, and trust me, once you wake up to that there's no going back to sleep," Kai joked. I laughed at it. "You really think that was funny?"

"Yep!" I replied and laughed a little. He yawned and I looked back out at the stars and sea. "The stars are so beautiful up here."

"I guess. I've kind of gotten used to it," he replied.

"Back at my home we don't see very many stars in the neighborhood, so whenever a lot are out I try to enjoy them," I stated. Then sighed at the thought of home. The longest I've been away was a week and that was at summer camp.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked. I don't know if it's the tiredness or not, but he seemed really concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just-" I paused and searched for the right words. "I miss my home. I mean sure my brother can be a jerk and stuff, but he's still my brother. Me and my dad are really close too. He would call me every night that he was out of town. He loved me and he didn't care who knew. My mom helped me through tough situations when things seemed to just be falling apart. Together they all seemed to make a perfect circle that kept me going and now I might never see them again." My lip started quivering and I held back tears. I was a little shocked when Kai put an arm around me, but I loved it still.

"I know how it feels to be close to your family and be taken away from them. My mom died when I was little and my dad passed later on. Nya's the only family I have left," he said. I looked at him.

"My brother is my best friend. We would do everything together, but when he turned 13 he started trying to be something he's not, and now it's like he's a shadow of his former self. I just want the old him back. The one that didn't care what others think. The brother that would play with me and stand up for me when I got in trouble. The one who would say goodnight to me every night and hug me in public," I sighed as I spoke. "You never know how lucky you truly are until it's gone." I whispered that last part and a tear slipped down my cheek.

"I know how that feels," Kai said. He had a far off look in his eyes and I could tell he was thinking about his parents. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" My turn to be the one to comfort.

"Yeah, I just-" he sighed and removed his arm from around me. "I'm gonna head back to bed. You coming?"

"That's ok. I think I'll stay out here for a little while," I said and he shrugged, before walking back inside. I continued to stare at the water and stars. I had no idea how much time had passed, but I didn't have time to check. I felt something grab me and hold a sword to my neck.

"Hello girl," something hissed behind me. By the bony structure of the person I could tell it was a skeleton. "You're coming with us!" He laughed as I squirmed in his grasp. The sword cut into my neck a little and I could feel some of the blood trickle down it. I opened my mouth to cry out, but I was to scared to. I couldn't see my captor and this freaked me out even more.

"Let her go!" A voice called out behind me. I managed to see who it was when the skeleton turned. It was Kai. Of course the hothead would come to help alone, but it was kind of cute. The skeleton chuckled.

"Hello ninja," it said. Kai had his sword pointed at it.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Kai asked. He was angry. I could easily tell.

"No, but I don't have to follow your orders! Attack!" The skeleton holding me said. Skeletons surrounded Kai and he began to fight them while this one started to sneak away with me.

"Let go of me!" I managed to whisper. He just laughed.

"No chance spirit queen," he whispered in my ear. My eyes grew wide. Is that why Melanie and John called me queen? But why me? And what do the skeletons want with me? I struggled even harder to get out of his grasps, but all he did was hold me tighter. It was obvious I wasn't escaping without help.

"Now," Kai said behind me. He had defeated those skeletons, but he looked worn out. His sword was once again pointed at us. "I'm going to say this one last time. Let. Her. Go." He was panting. I don't get why he doesn't get help, but that's also one thing that made me like him. I saw a skeleton get up and pick up his sword. It was sneaking up on Kai!

"I don't think so, she's to important to lose," the Skeleton holding said. I opened my mouth to warn Kai, but I was to late. The skeleton hit Kai in the back of his head with the blunt end of his sword and hard to. Kai fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kai!" I croaked out. I was getting tired myself trying to break free. How the heck can a skeleton be so strong! It's just bones! No flesh, no muscle! Just bones! The Skeleton threw me into one of the skull trucks cages. I immediately grabbed my neck where I had been cut by the sword. It was still bleeding, but it wasn't serious. How had these guys managed to sneak aboard? Wouldn't Zane have sensed them? And why weren't the guys awakened by the fight! I've got a bad feeling about this. The skeletons had all crawled onto their respected vehicles and were preparing to leave. I quickly took my bracelet of and threw it on deck so they'd know what happened. I'm glad I watched a lot of tv back home. The truck drove of the ship and I screamed hoarsely all the way down. They went through a portal and I banged my head on the side of the cage, blacking out.

web's Pov

i walked into the kitchen where everyone, except kai and action, was eating, with a distant look in their eyes. I hadnt bothered to change out of my awesome pajamas just yet, and when i walked in, it got everyones attention, even sensei. "Uh... Are you wearing footie pajamas?" Cole asked. I looked down at my pajamas. "Maaaaaaybe" i exaggerated the word. "And.. Is that my brothers face?" Sensei asked. I looked at them again. "Maaaaaaaaaaaybe!" I exaggerated it longer. "So, why, exactly, are you wearing garmadon footie pj's?" Jay asked skeptically. "Maaaaa- oh wait thats a different kind of question... Because its gamadon thats why! Look at his face! He's like 'yeah! Grin baby, grin!'" I said pointing out the awesomeness. Everyone shook their heads or rolled their eyes. "What?" I asked. "You sure do love your garmadon" Cole said. "Heck yeah!" I said enthusiastically. "I find it very strange.. That my dads face is on your stomach." Lloyd said. "I think its adorable! Look at him!" I said. "Perhaps Cole is right, you are, crazy" sensei joked. We all laughed. "Its what i live for! So anyways.. Wheres Action?" I asked. "Uh, we thought she was with you.." Jay said. "No.. Didnt you see if she was in bed or not Nya?" I asked. "The blankets were all in a pile i thought she was sleeping under.." She said. "Speaking of missing, where is Kai?" Cole asked. I shrugged. Where could our friends be?

Kai's POV

I woke up with a huge pain in the back of my head. "Ow.." I mumbled sitting up. What happened last night? Oh yea, those idiot skeletons took Action! I noticed her bracelet on the ground and picked it up. The pain in the back of my head hurt like crazy! I saw Zane walk out onto the deck. "Hey guys, over here!" He yelled behind him. The guys, nya, web, and sensei rushed out to the deck where i stood. "Kai! What are you doing out here in your pajamas!?" Nya asked. "Skeletons" i said looking at the bracelet in my hand. "Why dont we go inside, and you can tell us" sensei said. "But first, are you hurt kai?" Nya asked. "Psht no!" I lied. "He's lying, just tell us kai" web said. What is she physic too? "Fine, but its nothing! I just got hit on the back of the head with a sword, and passed out, its nothing!" I tried. "Right, sure, im going to believe that. I'll get some ice" web said, and we walked inside. Web went to the kitchen to get some ice, while the rest of us went to my room. Web came back in, and handed me an ice pack, and i sat in my bed. "Now kai, tell us what happened." Sensei said. I held the ice to the back of my head. "Well, Action and i were out on the deck last night, i was going to go back to bed, but i thought i heard another voice. I walked outside, and there were a bunch of skeletons, and one had Action. I defeated most of the skeletons, and was about to take back Action, when one snuck up behind me, and knocked me unconscious." I explained. "So.. The skeletons have Action?" Jay asked. "I would think so" web said. "Well, we have to save her!" Nya said. "But how? They're in the underworld, remember?" I said. "Duh! The ultradragon!" Web said. As if on cue i heard flames head roar outside. "Wait, can we all fit on it?" Jay asked. "Heck yea! Besides, i can just make myself tiny if we need more room." Web said. "See!" She said shrinking down really small. "Well okay then" jay said. "Lets go right now!" I said standing up, but Cole stopped me. "Whooa hot head, you're hurt, and i don't want it getting worse" Cole said. "I'll take it easy i promise!" I begged. There was no way i was missing out on an adventure! "I dunno.. How many times have you said that, and then almost got yourself killed kai?" Cole asked. He had a point. "alot.. But not this time! I promise!" I begged some more. "What do you guys think?" Cole asked the others. "If he wants to go let him, i'll keep an eye on him if you'd like" web answered him. Yes! Thank you thank you thank you! Cole sighed. "Alright fine, but you better behave kai!" He warned. "Yea whatever! Lets go!" I said jumping up, still holding my ice pack. "Take it easy" nya said. "im going to get dressed.." web said. "are those garmadon footie pajamas?" i asked just realizing what she was wearing. "yes" she said. her and nya left to their room to get dressed. the guys and i did spinjitzu to get dressed, which didnt help the pain in my head, but i ignored it. We all ran outside, and met up. We hopped onto our mega dragon. "Ready boy?" Lloyd asked grabbing the reins. He was much better at flying it now than he was before, he's had lots of practice. The dragon roared and we took off. here we come Action.

Actions POV

I woke up in some place cold. My head hurt and my vision was blurry.

"Ow, where am I?" I asked and sat up. I put a hand to my head and heard chains rattling. When my vision cleared I saw I was in a cell and chained to the wall. Great. "How did I get here?" I thought back on last night. I was talking to Kai and he went back inside. Yeah, that's it. He went inside and something...something grabbed me. There-there was a fight and Kai got knocked out. Then, um, then the skeletons drove through a portal and I hit my head. I guess I'm in the underworld now.

"Hello girl," a voice said. I looked through the bars of my cell and saw a skeleton there. I think it's name was whiplash? Yeah from that ninjago short I watched on YouTube. Hehe, he got beat up by Nya.

"What do you want with me?!" I shouted. My voice was a bit hoarse.

"Young spirit queen, we simply want to access your inner spirit and use it to take over ninjago. Is that so bad?" He said like he was talking to a five year old.

"Yea it is whiplash!" I said. My neck started hurting a little and I reached my hand to it. There was a scab that was lining along my neck and it had apparently reopened. I looked at my hand it had fresh and dry blood on it. Whiplashes chuckle brought me out of my thoughts.

"You won't think it's bad for long spirit queen," he said.

"Ok I get it! I'm the spirit queen don't wear it out!" I snapped. I had to buy some time for the others to get here.

"I'll be back for you later," he said and I gulped once he was gone. I wasn't about to show this goon fear. I sighed and looked around. It's not like I can do anything chained to a wall. I just started whistling to pass the time. I was really bored.

'Hey!' A small voice said. I looked up to see the kid from yesterday morning. The one that was making faces behind Cole. I smiled at him.

"Hey kido. What are you doin here?" I asked him.

'I came to see if you want to play' he said. I cocked my head to the side. I actually got a good look at him. He kind of looked like Jay. He had brown hair that was covered by a red ball cap. He had a blue and white shirt, some jeans, and black shoes.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

'Tyron' he answered.

"Well Tyron, I'd love to play with you. What do you want to play?" I asked. He shrugged and thought about it for a second.

'We could play crazy 8's' Tyron suggested and pulled out a deck of transparent cards.

"Sure kid, but I've got to warn you I'm pretty good at this game," I said with a smile. He smiled back.

'So am I' he said and started shuffling the deck of cards. I might be in a cell and possibly be awaiting my death, but at least I've got company right?

Garmadons POV

I walked through the halls after having a meeting with the idiot serpentine. Those morons doubt my skills? Ha, with out me, they would be dead! 'You're doing good garmadon' the voice said. I smiled at its compliment, for once, its not trying to murder me. Ever since webchow, lloyd, and there little ninja friends left, i had wondered who this overlord is. Every time i questioned it, the voice would yell at me, and some how managed to bring a great pain to my head. This morning, i had asked about it maybe three times, and on the third time, the pain was so bad i nearly collapsed onto the floor unconscious. I walked into my room, and sat on my bed. It really was boring down here in Ouroburus. I bet my son has fun though. And as long as he was safe, and out of harms way, i was not needed by him. My thoughts wondered into old memories, memories of me and my son. The good memories, from when he was merely a baby. How i wish i could return to those days. But now he was the green ninja, an enemy, that shouldn't be an enemy. 'Does it matter garmadon? One day you will defeat your son, and its not like he loves you, he hates you, right now, he's probably thinking about how fun it will be to defeat you. But he wont, with me, you will destroy your son!' The voice rang in my head. "Im not destroying my son!" I yelled at it. 'Oh but you will, its not like your current plan, to stop his training, is working!' It said. It had a point.. "Why are you so talkative lately? and why do you refuse to tell me about this overlord!?" I asked changing the topic. 'I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THIS MORNING! NEVER ASK ABOUT THE OVERLORD AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME? WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO, TO MAKE YO STOP?! WILL KILL YOUR SON MYSELF?!' It yelled. Pain shot up my spine as i fell to the floor. When would i learn? "P-please! Stop!" I begged as the pain intensified. 'YOU WILL NEVER. ASK. AGAIN! GOT IT?!' It yelled as more of a demand than a question. "Y-yes!" I got out. The pain ceased but i remained on the floor. 'I'll talk to you later garmadon, and if you need an excuse to go see your son and prove that he hates you, then bring that backpack over there to them, that girl you seemed to have befriended left it here' it said. i really hated that voice. you know, sometimes, being a dark lord sucks. You have a nagging voice in your head all the time, your own family is an enemy, your wife leaves you, you sit through constant pain, you have to restrain from killing everyone you see, all you see is shadows, and worst of all, after a long day of suffering and misery, theres no one to comfort you. Although people may see me as a dark cold person, who dosn't have a soul, there really is much more than meets the eye. And clearly, there is much more to me than anyone has ever even cared to find. Although, that one girl.. She seemed caring enough.. But its not possible, no one could care for a cold dark person like me. But.. Maybe she was different, maybe she could be a friend.. Maybe, i was wrong, and she wasnt crazy, but rather, she looked deeper than anyone had ever bothered to look. But i could practically hear the voice saying there was no need for friends, or not to trust her, or something. But i grew curious, and more than just curious, but like i wanted to find someone, that was different. Someone who could be a... Friend. I sound pathetic now, but no know can hear my thoughts, except the voice. Well that settles it. Im going there tonight, weather the voice likes it or not! And i'll see once and for all, if my son truly loves me, and if that girl really see's me how i think she does.

Web's POV

We rode on the dragon, as it started spinning towards the ground getting ready to plunge into the underworld. Cole looked like he was ready to puke, jay looked scared, and so did nya, who was holding on to jay. I couldnt see lloyd or zane's faces, but i dont imagine they looked different, and Kai, who was sitting right in front of me, was nervously holding on the dragons back. Sensei had stayed behind of coarse to watch the bounty. Seriously, these guys are nervous of a little dragon ride? I had my hands in the air, and was laughing, yelling "wheeeeeeeeeeee!" The dragon spun faster and faster until we went through a vortex that opened in the ground, and closed right after us. We landed behind a huge boulder that was big enough for the dragon to hide behind. "Never gets old huh boys?" Cole asked. "Nope" jay said. "You guys were all scared! What are you talking about?" I said. "And you were having way to much fun" kai said. "You can never have to much fun" i said. "Okay, kai, remember" cole started. "Take it easy, blah blah blah i know" kai said. "I just dont need anything happening okay?" Cole asked. "Remember im watching him" i said. "Great.. Well, lets find Action" cole said. I see someone now cares about Action. "Stay here boy" lloyd told the dragon, who agreed with a snort. We snuck around the underworld, i kept an eye on Kai, but wait a second.. Is that.. Garmadon's old dark fortress!? "Guys lets check over there!" I whispered pointing to the dark fortress. "That might be a good idea, lets go!" Cole said. We snuck over to the fortress, which looked a little more run down than it did when the ninja were first here. Okay, i had to go look around for anything awesome and garmadon related, they should be fine without me, right? I snuck off from the group and explored through the fortress. The show hadnt really gone through and toured the whole place, so i didnt know where i was going. But what i found was that part of the fortress, was like his home. Cool! I walked into a room that was closed off by just a simple door. I must have been in his old bedroom or something, it had to be, because who keeps a bed in their kitchen? "Whoooa.. Its so cool!" I said to myself. I sat in his bed. "Whoa.. Im sitting where garmadon once slept.. Epic!" I said to myself. I noticed a dusty little nightstand with a drawer on the side. I cant help myself, i have to go through it! I opened it up, and took out some little random things i found. There was a pen, a few little spiders that had made a home in there, and a rubber band. Well thats not much. I took the pen and used it to swab away some of the spider webs.. Hehe thats my name. There was a lot of dust and stuff, and i blew it all away. At the bottom of the drawer was a crinkled paper. I pulled it out and shook off the paper. It said in green crayon. 'To daddy from Lloyd' in the corner, with a backwards y in the word 'daddy' and the rest of it, is what looks like a picture that lloyd may have drawn when he was really little. It was a little green outlined figure, holding the hand of a black outlined figure. The green one was smiling, had blonde hair, and had little black dots for eyes, where the taller one had red dots for eyes, and was also smiling, but with pointy teeth. The tall one also had a purple stripe around its waist like a belt, and skeleton accents on its chest, and an over sized helmet with a bone on it. "Aaaaaaaaw" was all i could say. "Im holding on to this, theres no need for it to sit here and waste away." I told myself. I folded it gently, and noticed on the back it said in more green crayon 'i love you daddy'. "Aaaaaaaaaw!" i said again, and placed it in a pocket. Thats enough exploring for now. I left the old dark and dusty room, and went to go find the others.

Jay's POV

We searched through most of the place, and couldnt find Action. All of a sudden, i saw Web running from down a hall way and joined us. When did she leave? Oh well. Luckily Kai hadnt gotten himself into any trouble, so he must not have know she was gone either. "Did you guys find Action?" She asked. "Uh, weren't you with us this whole time?" Cole asked. "Um.. Sure?" She said questionably. We just ignored it and continued on our search for Action. Where could she be? We continued searching through the halls but there was no one in here. "Guys, i sense we are wasting our time in here" zane said. "If you can sense that, why cant you sense where Action is?" Cole asked. "It doesn't work that way" Zane replied. "Well lets get out of here, all thats here is spiders and dust" i said. "Afraid of a few bugs are we?" Cole asked. "No! Im just saying that no one is here!" I said. "Lets go find some other place then" web said, and we ran out of the old abandoned dark fortress.

Webchow's Pov

Aaaw we're leaving. But we have to find action, and i got something i didnt even come for. I plan to get that to garmadon as soon as possible. He would appreciate it im sure, he would hide his reaction, but he would appreciate it. Thats just how he works. He hides most emotions, unless its safe for them to come out. And by that i mean, when hes all alone or around someone he can trust, but i dont think there are lots of people he can trust right now. Other than me, but he dosnt really know that. But i would do anything for my garmy of coarse! I wish i would have told him that, im sure he has plenty of grief he needs to get off his chest, not that he would actually tell me anything, unless i really got him to trust me. People can call me crazy all they want, and i will agree with them, but when it comes to garmadon, i am serious... Okay, footie pajamas are not that serious, but i mean that, i care. I care about what goes on in his head, and with the overlord, there is a lot going on. But that fine, i would listen to his problems all day if he would tell me. Okay Amanda, focus on what is at hand, you're drifting into garmadon land again. You're suppose to be rescuing your friend. I snapped myself out of it. "You sure are being quiet" nya said. "Just lost myself in la la land" i said."oh okay" she said understanding. We were sneaking around another building, this time there were more skeletons. I didnt even realize we were here i was so busy thinking. "Uh, which building is the queen locked in?" One of the idiot skeletons said. "Stupid, shes in the other cell tower!" One of them said. Well that was a fine super mario moment. 'Sorry mario, but the princess is in another castle' i thought to myself. Ah yes. I played so much mario as a kid. We ran out of that building and looked around. "Yeah, theres a problem.. Theres more than one other building" jay said. "Well, the princess is usually locked up in the biggest tower, but if you go by newer versions of the game, then she'll be in the smallest tower first, and when we get close to releasing her, bowser or one of his many relatives comes by and takes her to another castle, but here we have a bunch of dry bones, and they're idiots.. So they probably have her in the biggest tower." I said. "What?" Kai asked utterly confused. "I was an early gamer, but suck at explaining, now lets go save princess peach, i-i mean Action.. Hehe" i said. "Riiiiight.. Lets just go." Cole said. "Okay, so the biggest building is that one!" I said pointing to the biggest building. "Well then lets go in there.." Kai said. I think i just confuzzled the crap out of them. We ran towards the building that was slightly larger than any other. Here we come buddy!

Actions POV

"I win!" I said as I laid down my last card.

'Darn it! I thought I had you!' Tyron groaned and threw his hat on the ground. I playfully ruffled hair, well as best as I could with these chains on me. He laughed and picked the cards back up. The kid's like five, but he's great company. 'So you want to play again?' He asked. Before I could answer the cell door unlocked and Whiplash walked in.

"Come on Queen, it's time for your crowning," he said. I gulped as he grabbed the chains and practically ripped the from the wall. He started leading me down a long corridor, not that I had much of a choice. He lead me into a room that had some kind of machine in it. I tried to pull at the chain to pull him away and buy more time, but seriously he's strong! Tyron was following us although I don't think he knew what was going on. I was pulling and actually getting down the hall a little. There is no way I'm going in that room to experience whatever he had planned.

"Come on...no need to struggle," Whiplash said and he started pulling harder on the chain.

"Yea like I'm going to believe that," I said sarcastically as continued to pull, but I started to slip on the floor a little.

'What's going on Action?' Tyron asked. He sounded scared.

"This guy's trying to use me to take over ninjago and I'm trying to prevent that!" I answered although I probably look crazy because I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who can see/hear him. He grabbed the chain to help me pull, but I was still slipping. "Can't keep this up...much longer!" I swear we were doing this for like an hour, but I was starting to get tired.

"Action!" The ninja, Nya, and Web yelled. They found me! But in that moment my feet slipped and I fell. Whiplash quickly pulled me into the room and shut the door locking it.

"Now you're mine!" Whiplash said. My eyes widened. He grabbed my chains and forced me to get up. He yanked me over to the wall and coupled the chain there. He pointed the machine at me and started clicking buttons. It started powering up. This cannot be good!

* * *

**me: ooooooh whats gonna happen!?  
you: I have no idea..  
me:.. BUT WE'RE THE ONES WRITING IT!  
you:..OH NO!  
me: OH MY GLOB! WE'RE WRITING IT AND WE DONT EVEN KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN! DX  
you: AH, WHAT IF I DIE!?  
me: psssht, nah, main characters never die!  
you:..oh yea.. well.. WHAT IF I TURN EVIL!?  
me: as long as you stay away from my garmadon, its cool.  
you: b-but..  
me:... have some cookies in a box! ^-^  
you:.. read.. and review.. and hopefully i dont turn evil..**


	12. Chapter 12Recuse,pizzas,&skydiving garmy

**Action: Alright guys! This is a special chapter s dedicated to Ninja panda 125! Happy birthday!**

**web: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Webchows POV

We ran through the halls of the biggest building. I could see Action being dragged by a skeleton in the distance. She was struggling to get away. "Action!" We all yelled. But she slipped and was locked into a room. The skeleton seemed to be whiplash. Well he's going to be.. A.. Um... Im terrible at witty quits sometimes okay!? We caught up to the door. "Urgh! Im going to break down this door!" Kai yelled slamming his fists into the door, which didnt do a thing. "Move out of the way Kai." I said. I stretched my fist out, so that it was bigger than me. I pushed Kai out of the way, and slammed my fist into the door. I made a dent, but a dent isnt good enough. i punched it a few more times, and my knuckles were getting sore, but i didnt stop. The door just wouldnt bust! I punched, and slammed, and pounded, and went full out karate chop on it, and all it did was dent it. Then i noticed the little crack under the door. Duh! I could get really small, go under there, open the door from the inside and the beat the snot out of whiplash! Here we go! I shrunk down really small, and ran under the door. I doubt Action or Whiplash saw me, so i decided to do a little something fun. I crawled up Whiplash's leg, and grabbed his underwear. Who knew skeletons wore undies? I went back to normal size, still grabbing his tighty whiteys, and gave him a huge wedgie. Action looked a little shocked to see me come out of no where, but i didnt really pay attention to her, i was having to much fun giving whiplash a wedgie. I pulled his underwear's waste band over his head so he couldnt see. Then i opened the door so the others could come in. Action laughed at the wedgified whiplash, and i stretched my hand into a key hand. It worked on Adventure Time, why not in ninjago? I stuck my hand into the key hole and unlocked the cuffs so she could be free. Then i pretty much turned my hand into a giant hammer, and smashed the beeping and colorful up machine thing. "Thanks guys!" Action said. "Group hug time!" I said, and pulled everyone into a hug with my huge hands. They didnt seem to mind. We let go, and quickly ran out of the room, but not before i gave whiplash a good bum kick, and ran out with the others. Well that sure fun! More skeletons started chasing us. Well they were late, if they wanted to get us they should have done it before we got Action not after, but i wouldnt question their motives. I swung my arm out like a spikey ball on a chain, being stretchy is so much fun! The ninja spinjitzued into their tornados, nya used some daggers she was carrying, and i have no idea what Action was doing. One skeleton almost snuck up on me, but i was to busy swirling around swinging my weapon hand in circles, i didnt notice until i whacked him in the face. Thats gonna hurt in the morning. We pretty much beat the living crap out of the entire army. Kruncha and nukal had beaten themselves up, how they became generals, nobody knows. "Well that was easy" i said. "Don't question it, lets just go" cole said as we started heading towards the dragon. "I wasnt questioning anything cake boy" i said. "I'm not a cake boy! Gosh you let it slip once and no one ever lets it go!" He said making everyone laugh. We hopped onto the dragon, and Lloyd took the reins again. "So Action, want to tell us about your crazy adventure?" I asked her. "I suppose" she said. The Dragon took off, and we flew out from the underworld and into ninjago. "Well lets hear it" Cole said. "It all started last night" she started.

Action's POV

I started pulling on the chains like crazy and Tyron was helping me. The machine continued to power up and I could hear smashing on the door. Some dents were forming but nothing other than that. The machines as almost done powering up I think. The slamming had stopped and I wondered what they're doing. I pulled at the chains again, but it was no use! Tyron and I aren't strong enough, even when together. Suddenly web came out of nowhere and gave Whiplash a wedgie. I was shocked to see her, but just laughed when she pulled his underwear over his head. Wait skeletons wear undies? Web opened the door and the others walked in. Tyron and I were having a laughing fit. Whiplash was struggling to get the underwear of his head. Can't he just take his head off or something? Next thing I knew web was unlocking the cuffs on me, then she smashed that machine. Yes! Now Whiplash will never get to do his plan!

"Thanks guys!" I said happily.

"Group hug time!" Web said and stretched her huge hands out, pulling us into a group hug. I didn't mind and the only one that looked a little annoyed was Cole, but whatever. When she let go we ran out of the room. Skeletons started chasing us. We all started fighting them. Web was using here stretchy powers and I'm pretty sure she almost hit Jay without noticing. I managed to get far enough away from the others not to be seen. Just like before the music played in my head and I, once again, did spinjitzue on these skeletons. Half of them got thrown towards the guys and the other half just broke. I stopped spinning and ran back towards the ninja. Hopefully they didn't notice my tornado. I was mainly punching and kicking these skeletons. Not bad for someone who has never been in a fight before. I worked my way through the skeletons to get back to the others. I noticed one sneaking up on Kai and I could tell he wasn't just going to knock him out. It ran up there, jumped, and roundhouse kicked that skeletons butt!

"Ah! Oh, uh, thanks Action," Kai said. I had startled him with my entrance. I gave him a smile.

"No problem, but you owe me one," I said. He returned the smile and we went back to back against the skeletons. Pretty soon Kruncha and Nuckle were the only ones left and they just beat themselves up. How they became generals is beyond me.

"Well that was easy" Web said. You better not of jinxed us!

"Don't question it, lets just go" Cole said as we started heading towards the dragon.

"I wasnt questioning anything cake boy" Web said. I snickered at that.

"I'm not a cake boy! Gosh you let it slip once and no one ever lets it go!" Cole responded and we all laughed. We hopped onto the dragon, and Lloyd took the reins.

"So Action, want to tell us about your crazy adventure?" Web asked. I thought about it for a second. I saw Tyron nod out o the corner of my eye. I guess he followed us to the dragon.

"I suppose," I said as the dragon took off. I waited until we were out of the underworld to say anything else.

"Well lets hear it" Cole said.

"It all started last night" I began my tail. "I couldn't sleep so I went out on deck. Kai came out later and we talked about random things. He went back inside not long after he came out. I was watching the stars when I felt something grab me and hold a sword to my neck. I couldn't tell who it was, but now I'm certain it was Whiplash. Kai came back and defeated almost all the skeletons. He started to go after the one holding me. I noticed one get up and start to sneak up on him. Before I could warn him he was knocked unconscious. Then I got thrown into a cage, dropped my bracelet on the deck, and hit my head on the way to the underworld. I woke up earlier today and pretty much sat there bored until whiplash came in. Then he left, then came back later and started practically dragging me to that room I someone tried to brake down and you know what happens after that." Of course I bended the story. Do you really think I'd say I talked to a little boy spirit in my spare time?

"Well we're just happy to have you back," Cole said. I smiled at him and then remembered something.

"Hey which one of you found my bracelet?" I asked.

"Oh, that was me. Here by the way," Kai said and handed me the bracelet my bro gave me.

"Thanks bro," I said and took it from his hand, planning it on my wrist where it belongs. Then I started enjoying the ride with web.

"Wheeeee!" We shouted practically the whole way there. When we landed I jumped off and laughed at the boys annoyed faces. It's good to be home.

Webchow's POV

Ah its good to be back on the bounty. The sun would be setting soon. We had spent all day in the underworld. My stomach burbled meaning it was dinner time. "Well its my turn to coo-" cole started but i cut him off. "No its jay's night!" I said. "But i was going to ma-" he started again. "No, its jays night!" Action said catching on. We both know Cole is a horrible cook. "I'll just order out, what do you want on your pizza?" Jay asked. "Just plain cheese please!" I said. "Wow, i didnt expect you to have such a boring pizza, no offense of coarse" action said. "I like cheesy pizza" i said. "Well thats fine by me" kai said. "I guess plain cheese is fine" action agreed. "I wanted to make chili.." Cole said. "Plain cheese sounds good to me" zane said. "Yea i can live with that" lloyd said. "I'll order it" jay said and went to the kitchen where the phone was. "Hey action, i wanna show you something." I said. She shrugged. "Okay." She said. I walked towards our room, and she followed. We walked in and she closed the door behind her, but waited a second like she was waiting for one other person behind her. Before i showed her i had to ask. "You have a buddy with you?" I asked. "No!" She said like she was hiding something. But i ignored it. "Well what did you wanna show me?" She asked. I sat down in nya's bed, and patted the space next to me as a signal to sit. Action walked over and sat down. "Okay, you know i love garmadon right?" I asked. She nodded. I knew she didnt really like him, but maybe she just didnt bother to look deep within his soul and find the good that still lies In him. I pulled the picture out of my pocket. "While we were in the underworld, i saw garmadons old dark fortress, so of coarse i had to explore! I found that part of the fortress was his home. I found his bedroom and of coarse i couldnt help myself. And i found this in his nightstand." I said handing the folded paper to her. She unfolded it and saw the back first. "I love you daddy?" She questioned. "Turn it around" i said. She flipped the paper over. "See, i think its adorable. Its a picture lloyd must have drawn when he was little, for his father. I just think its absolutely cute! And i want to return it to garmadon" i said. "It is cute.. But if garmadon left it in the underworld do you really think he cares?" She asked. "Of coarse! He loves his son more than anything, he probably just left it down there when he entered the vortex thing. I just thought maybe he would like to see it again. Maybe it holds old memories, good memories." I explained. She folded it up and handed it to me. I put it back into my pocket. "Maybe, you confuzzle me with your love of garmadon" she said. "It's hard to explain, but if you really wanna here me go full out personal stuff, i'll be happy to" i said. "If you want, i'll listen" she said. "Well then, i'll just say this. To understand someone, you have to look further than the cover. You have to go deep down and find their roots. Garmadon is seen as an evil guy who dosnt care what misery he brings to others, but theres so much more he dosnt want to show, and i guess im one of the few who actually dared to go deeper than the crust to find it" i explained. "That was beautiful bro" she said in understanding. I giggled a little embarrassed that I said all of that. But it felt good. We could here the doorbell ring.. The bounty has a doorbell!? "Well pizza is here i guess" i said. And got up forgetting all that i just said. We went to the kitchen where Jay carried a few pizza boxes in. My stomach growled in excitement. "Oh shut up!" I told my stomach which only grumbled in Protest. "Hush! You'll get your pizza in a second!" I argued with it. It growled some more. "Hey! We do not use that kind of language mister!" I scolded my stomach. "You're belly is a dude?" Kai asked. "I have no idea.." I said. And we all laughed a little. I grabbed three slices of pizza and gulped them down. Cole, who has only taken three bites, looked at me shocked. "What?" I asked. "You just devoured three slices in like ten seconds!" He exclaimed. "Actually, a minute, and i want more" i said grabbing more pizza. "Wow, you are one fast eater!" Kai said. "What can i say? I love eating food almost as much as i love garmadon!" I said. "So... Alot?" Jay asked. "Oh alot alot!" I said. We all laughed a little more. After eating half a whole pizza myself, we all got our pajamas on. Well except me, i was to lazy to bother with it. There were two slices of pizza left, which i planned on eating later when i wasnt full. We brushed our teeth and got ready for bed. I put some medical tape stuff on my fist, because it was pretty jacked up from pounding on the door. After a long day, we all have to admit it, we were pooped. I crawled into my bed ready to dream about whatever.. Hopefully garmadon.. And started falling asleep. Everyone else was already sleeping. But something kept bothering me. I had no idea what it was. I just couldnt sleep. I sat up, and tried thinking of something i could do until i felt that i could sleep. Maybe i can go eat the rest of the pizza now. I slowly and quietly got up, tip-toeing over a sleeping Action. I walked into the kitchen, and i forgot what i was doing. I sat down at the table. I still havent changed into pj's. i watched the clock tick by. The minutes passed slowly but i stared at the the second hand. I started thinking about the celestial clock thats on the dark island. And then the over dork, and how easy it would be to just catch him in a jar before he did anything. I could probably shake him in the jar like a fish in a bag. He would probably lose his lunch if could eat. I hate the over dork, i know earlier i said you have to look deeper, but lets face it. The over lord is a butt munch. I sat in the kitchen thinking for an hour before i remembered why i came in here. Duh! Pizza! Seriously, why do i do that all the time? I walk into a room and forget what i was doing then remember an hour later. I grabbed the last two slices of pizza from the box which was still on the counter. Seriously, it was in the counter, i could have just looked at it and remembered, but nope! my brain is just a toot like that. I didnt speed eat through them though. I wanted to savor the last slices. I heard a small noise out on the deck. Wondering what it was, i got up and quietly walked towards the deck with both pizza slices in my hand. I stood in the doorway, and didnt see anything at first because it was to dark. Then i heard someone say something. "Stupid, piece of crap!" They mumbled. I could barely make it out. I took another bite of the pizza and noticed a figure jumping around on one food while holding the other one with its hands. Thing is, he had four hands. Excitement ran through me, but not wanting to startle him, i held back the urge to run up and hug him. "Psst. Garnadon!" I whispered. But he didnt seem to hear me. He just put his foot down, and kicked something lying on the ground. "Ugh! What is wrong with me!" He whispered to himself. Im guessing he got on bored, hit his foot on something hard, got frustrated and just kicked that thing on the ground, which only hurt his foot more. "Psst! Garmadon!" I whispered louder. He froze and held his breathe. "Who's there!?" He whisper yelled. "Its just me!" I half whispered. "Whos 'me'?" He asked suspiciously. I walked over towards him and noticed he had my back pack. "Well lets see, im the only girl on this ship who loves your guts and wouldnt have attacked when i first saw you!" I said. "Great, that would have been helpful before when i couldnt see you!" He said half whispering too. "How did you get up here when we're in the air?" I questioned. "Your anchor is still dangling a little bit" he said. "Oh oops.." I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Uh.. Returning your backpack?" He tried, handing me my back pack. "Thanks bro, but seriously why are you here?" I asked taking another bite of pizza

Yesterday 10:24PM

which i caught him staring at. "What? You want some?" I asked handing out the other slice. "No" he said but took it anyways. "Not alot of food in Ouroburus?" I asked sarcastically. "Well its not like i can just order some chinese food whenever i feel like it!" He said grumpily. "Well then eat the freaking pizza before it gets colder than what it already is!" I said taking another bite of my own. "Dont tell me what to do, i've had a long frustrating day!" He said taking a bite anyways. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "You wanna talk about?" I offered. "No! .." He said. "Well okay.. Oh yea, i have something for you, you might wanna eat that i wipe the grease off your fingers" i said finishing up my pizza and wiping my hands on my pants. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth which i giggled at. He swallowed it, almost choking on it. "There, now what is it!?" He asked wiping his hands in his pants. I pulled out the picture and handed it to him. He unfolded it, seeing the back first, the flipped it around. "I remember this..." He said to himself getting lost in thought.

~garnadons past~

I sat on the couch, trying to catch some sleep. I hadnt slept in four days, and it was really taking its toll. Being the leader of a bunch of idiot skeletons isnt as easy as it may seem. Lloyd sat on my lap, merely a toddler. He drew on a piece of paper with whatever crayons he found. I started drifting to sleep when Lloyd grabbed my arm and shook me awake. "Daddy daddy!" He said excitedly. "What!?" I snapped, quickly regretting it. But Lloyd didnt seem to mind. He held up a picture. "Look, its us!" He said excitedly. "This is me" he said pointing to the littler figure. "And this is you!" He said proudly pointing at the tall dark figure. "Good job Lloyd" i praised the young boy. "It has a note on the back!" He said flipping the paper over. "It says, I love you daddy!" He said pointing to the back. I ruffled his hair and smiled. "I love you too son" i said. He placed the drawing in my arms. "Its for you to keep for ever and ever!" He said. "But dont you want to keep it?" I asked the child playfully. "No, i want you to have it!" He said. "You have to promise you'll keep it! Okay?" He asked. "I promise i will keep it forever" i said. "And ever?" He questioned. "And ever" i confirmed. He embraced me with a hug, and i hugged him back. I folded up the paper and held on to it. I started to close my eyes, weariness over powering me. "Good night daddy!" Lloyd said. "Good night Lloyd" i said, and fell into peaceful slumber.

~end of flash back~

Garmadons POV

I held the paper tightly getting lost in the memory. I closed my eyes trying to remember. How i missed the days of Lloyd being a little kid, and living with him. I wished so badly i could go back to that time, instead of in the present where we were on different sides. I hated knowing the fact that my son would have to fight me one day. And no matter how much i try and fight with destiny, i can never win. But i still try. I opened my eyes as the memory ended. "Where did you find this?" I asked the girl. "The underworld" she said. "You were going through my stuff!?" I asked angered by it. "What stuff? There was that, a rubber band, and a pen. Not sure whats so personal there" she said. "But, did you like it?" She asked. "Like what?" I questioned. "Did you like your present? I thought it may bring back some old memories that might make you happy" she said. "Well.. It did." I admitted. "I know you miss your son, and want more than anything to be a family again" she said. "How would you know?" I asked. "Because, its crystal clear that you love him, and dont want to fight him. And you dont have to be garmadon obsessed to know that" she said. "Anyways, why are you here?" She asked. I haven't really thought this through. What do i say? Well here goes nothing. "To confirm my suspicions.." I said. Well that didnt sound to bad. "What suspicions?" She asked. "Well.. Lets see, you know how you said i was your favorite 'character' or whatever?" I asked. She nodded. "And then i asked why, and you just kinda said sympathy?" I asked. "Yeah, i suck at explanations" she said. "Well, i thought about it, and it came to mind that maybe you were not just crazy, but, maybe you didnt just see me as a cold heartless jerk like the rest of ninjago.." I said sounding more pathetic than what i was going through. "Ironically, i was talking about this earlier, but yea. I dont judge a book by its cover, instead i kinda look deeper than that. Like i said to Action earlier, most of Ninjago just sees you as a cold monster, but they dont look deeper to see whats really going on. And whats really going on, is an endless struggle against the evil, that you just cant seem to win. They see a cold hearted wicked man that only cares for him self, i see a guy who has lost so much, but still battles through each day no matter how hard the obstacles are to over come. A man who is still good deep deep down inside, but evil over powers it. You cant help who you are or what you do, but you try your best with it anyways." She said. "And besides that, someone poured a bucket of awesome sauce on you" she added in. "I would say i was right then." I said. "You're so cute" she said and hugged me. But i didnt bother struggling against it. I felt that i could trust her, because for once, someone does understand. I grew curious though. "You know when you're near me, you're constant threat of me accidentally murdering you right?" I asked. "Yea i kinda figured" she said. "And yet you continue to hug me?" I asked teasingly. "Well duh! I trust you to not go crazy on me" she said. She yawned a little. "Oh sure, now im tired!" She said. "Well maybe you should head to bed" i said and yawned myself. She giggled a little. "What?" I asked. "I gave you the yawn" she said. "Oh great, now im sharing stuff, as if i didnt look pathetic enough tonight!" I joked. "You're not pathetic! You just have a lot on your plate" she said. "What ever the case, im leaving before anyone else comes out." I said. I walked over towards the anchor where i would slide down and jump to the ground, hopefully with minor injuries from landing. "Hold on a second.. I have an idea i've been dying to do." She said. "And whats that?" I asked. "Wouldnt you like to know?" She said. She grabbed my arm and ran to the edge of the bounty, and she jumped. SHE JUMPED! Over the side! We were hurtling towards the ground. "Whooooo hooo!" She yelled. "What are you doing!?" I yelled in panic. "Are you trying to kill us!?" I yelled. "Just hold onto my arms!" She yelled over the rushing wind. I hope she knows what shes doing! I gripped her hands as tight as i could. "Hold on!" She yelled. And then she somehow managed to flatten out like a giant parachute, and we started to slowly drift towards the ground. "What the heck!?" I yelled. "Im stretchy, dont you remember me getting out of your cage thing?" She said. I decided not to question her stretchiness. "You could have killed us!" I yelled. "But i didnt! Just trust me Garmadon. Everything would be much easier." She said. "What ever" i said. We touched down to the ground. "See, it wasnt so bad on e you got over the idea of death!" She said. "I guess.." I said. "Well, there goes the bounty, so i have to go! If you wanna talk you know where to find me! Goodnight Garmadon!" She said, squeezing me good bye. I almost said 'goodnight lloyd' but instead i stayed quiet. She ran in the direction of the bounty, stretching her arm out towards it like a grappling hook. She some how stretched it long enough to grab the bounty and pull her self up. 'Well i hope you enjoyed that garmadon, because its the last fun you'll be having for a while' the voice said. I ignored it and made my way back to Ouroburus. What an interesting night.

Webchow's POV

Wow. That was epic! I shot my arm towards the bounty like a hook shot. I pulled myself up on deck. I yawned and grabbed my back pack. wandered back to my room where Nya and Action were just where i left them. I set my back pack down, and crawled into bed. I had fun, i just had pizza with garmadon, which lasted ten seconds, i made him happy with that picture, and then i went parachuting with garmadon. No one else can say they've done that. I started drifting asleep, thinking 'man, what an awesome night!'.

* * *

**Web: well.. THAT WAS AWESOME!  
Action: the story?  
Web: well.. yea.. but also the fact that i went sky diving with garmadon! X3  
Action: yea, that sounds like something you would do with him.  
Web: i know right!? i watch to much adventure time..  
Action: i thought you were obsessed with ninjago?**

**Web: i live, love, breathe, and obsess over ninjago! **

**Action:... anyways! read-  
Web: AND REVIEW!  
Action: i was gonna say that!  
Web: u mad bro?  
Action:... *facepalm* Just review! And another happy birthday to Ninja Panda 125!**


	13. Chapter13 OH SNAP!

**Action: Hehe! I'm excited!**

**Web: Why?**

**Action: Reasons.**

**Web: Okay? Well I'm excited to see...someone again.**

**Action: You almost gave a spoiler!**

**Web: I know! oh and all you great reviewers out there-**

**Action: There's an important message at the bottom!**

**Web: Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Action's POV

It felt good to be back on the bounty and I slept dreaming about Kai again. It was nice while it lasted because Tyron woke me up at like 5.

'Action! Wake up! I'm bored!' he said. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Tyron. It's 5 in the morning! Why'd you wake me up?" I asked in a whisper. He shrugged.

'I'm bored' he replied. I sighed in annoyance, but hey no one said it was easy taking care of a five year old ghost.

"Fine. What do you want to do?" I whispered and sat up, rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes.

'I don't know. I was hoping you'd think of something' he said. I thought for a minute before a wicked smile spread across my face.

"I think I have an idea," I said. I told him the idea and he smiled to.

Later when the sun is coming up.

Kai's POV

I woke up to our alarm going off. Sunrise exercise. We all tried to block it out except Zane. I threw a rock I found at it, but that cause it to fall on the record player and that made it louder. Finally Lloyd just shot it with his powers. Thank you!

"Sunrise excercise. I hate sunrise excercise!" Jay said as he stood up. I guess he fell out of bed. We all got up as Sensei came in.

"Good morning! Today is a new day students!" Sensei said. How the heck is he not tired?! Action and web walked down the Hall and stopped at our door.

"Morning guys!" Web said. Action just waved and had one hand covering her mouth. Was she laughing? About what? They continued walking down the hall, but Action waited a Minute before continuing. She hasn't been the same since she got back. It's almost like she has an imaginary friend or something. We all got out of bed and walked over to our closet, but when we opened the door we found no ninja suits in site! Just some dresses and there is no way I'm putting one of those on!

"Where's our ninja suits!" Jay exclaimed. Then I remembered Action. She was laughing.

"Why don't we go find out," I said earning quizzical looks from the team. I said nothing and walked out on deck, still in my pj's. The guys followed me and we soon reached the kitchen. Action and web were sitting down and eating random breakfast foods.

"Hey brohanas!" Web said.

"Hey *snicker* guys. Why are you in your pjs still?" Action asked.

"Oh you know why," I said. I knew the other guys were confused, but I continued anyway. "What did you do with our ninja suits?!" Action looked to her left for a second before bursting out laughing. I glared down at her.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! Or better yet, show you," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her Sentence. Web was just confused, but followed Action, who led us outside. There, at the very top of the mast, was our ninja suits.

"How the heck did you get them up there?" Jay asked. Action looked to her left again.

"I had a little help," she replied mysteriously and laughed some more.

"From who? Your imaginary friend?" Cole asked. Action straightened and stopped laughing.

"No!" She said quickly.

"You've been acting weird Action. You sure you're ok?" Lloyd asked.

"Yea, I'm fine Lloyd. And come on! You have to admit this prank is some funny chiz!" Action said.

"Chiz?" Zane said questioningly. Web grabbed Actions arm.

"It's a thing from our world. Now I need to talk to Action," Web said.

"But-" Action started to protest but got dragged away by Web. I wonder what's going on with Action this time? Oh well, for now I've got to focus on getting my ninja gi down.

Webs POV

i dragged Action to our room. Thankfully Nya was not in the room. "Okay. So... Whats going on now" I asked. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Why are you acting like someone else is here? Is it some spirit buddy?" I questioned. "Um.. Maybe.." She said. "And, who is this buddy?" I asked. "Um.. Tyron.." She said. "Oh okay... Is he here right now?" I asked. "Its possible.." She said. "Why are you being so skeptical?" I asked. "I.. Have no idea" she said. "Well... If he is here.. Hey Tyron! Im Web.. And.. Dont go near my Garmadon." I said. Action laughed a little. "He says hi" she said. "Well.. I already said hi so now what?" I asked. "Uh... He wants to know why you like Garmadon.." She said. "Psssht thats easy... Hes garmadon!" I said. "He says 'o..kay." Action said. "Well.. I had some plans.. You know.. Breakfast plans.. I was going to make some m&m pancakes" i said. "M&m's in pancakes?" she asked. "oooh yeea.. You wanna help?" I asked. "Okay" she said cheerfully. We walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "I need pancake stuff!" I said. "Theres stuff right here!" Action said opening a cupboard. "Oh.. Right.. Heh.." I said. I grabbed some flour, sugar, water, and other random things that go into a good pancake. I mixed everything in. And then i had an idea. Being the creative and artsy person i am, i grabbed some food coloring. I poured the m&m's into the batter. i found a little candy stash under the sink that i think was Lloyds.. He wont mind, he had like seven huge bags of them. I let Action flip the pancakes, and when she finished one and set it on the plate, i went to work. First i used green food coloring. I smeared it all over one side of the pancake but left an open spot in the middle. Then i made two little dots, and lines above the dots. It was a Lloyd pancake! Next i made Jay, then Cole, the kai, and then Zane. Zane was the hard one. But then i just grabbed some whip cream and used that for his white ninja suit. For Action, i just made a smiley face, because.. I wanted to make just a plain smiley face.. And then for Nya, i just made her face, and then ripped apart a pancake for her hair and dyed it black. "Hey web.. I think you made too much batter.." Action said. I dont think she has seen my pancake creations yet. She was too busy flipping them. I grabbed one more pancake. "Can you make one shaped like sensei's hat?" I asked. "Um.. I guess?" She said. In a few minutes she flopped a pancake down on a plate that was shaped like sensei's straw hat.. thing. I put that one the top of the the other pancake. I used black food coloring and made eyes. I used brown and yellow for detail on the hat. Then i used whip cream for the beard. And im sure you can guess what i did for my pancake... Garmadon! Believe it or not, they had silver food coloring. I made the whole thing black, then used silver for his facial markings. I grabbed another pancake, and ripped it in half for the top of his helmet. I took the other half of that, and ripped it in half again for the sides of the helmet. Then i covered that in silver. Than i used whip cream to make the bone on it. Then i just just used silver for his mouth and his teeth. I used two cherries for eyes, and tadaaa! My master piece, is finished! "Yea.. We still have like fifty pancakes" action said still not noticing what i was doing. "Thats fine. I know what i'll do with them" i told her. If there are leftovers than i'll take them to garmadon! ... what? you should've seen that coming! he even said last night he barely has any food. so there! if there are left overs im bringing them to my Garmy! I set down all the plates where each person sat. The Lloyd pancake went where Lloyd normally sat, the Kai pancake went where kai usually sat, and so on and so fourth. "Action.. Did you see my pancakes?" I asked eager to see what she thought. Normally i dont care what anyone thinks of me, but i like seeing how others react to my art.. Or.. Pancakes in this case.. She walked over and gasped silently. "Dude.. You made these!?" She asked. "Mhm!" I said and nodded. "Thats so cool!" She said enthusiastically. She sat down at her spot ready to dig in. "Thanks.. Im getting the others" i said. I walked down to the training deck. "Guys! Breaky!" I said. All five ninja, and nya stopped what ever they were doing and walked into the dining hall. Sensei wasnt with them however. I showed them to the pancakes where they looked at them almost mesmerized. "My face.. Is on a pancake! This is so cool!" Jay exclaimed and sat down. "Whoa!" Cole said. "This is awesome!" Nya said. "Can this get any better!?" Lloyd asked rhetorically. "Theres candy in it" i said. Lloyd gasped and plunged into his pancake. We all laughed at his antics. The others all started to quickly eat, but i wanted sensei to see his. I grabbed my garmadon pancake and the sensei pancake, and went to his room. I knocked on his door. "Come in" he said. My hands were full so i stretched out a third arm and opened the door and then pulled back the extra arm so it was gone. "I made. Pancakes" i said. "Delightful" sensei said sounding enthusiastic. He was sitting on the floor meditating so i set the pancake in front of him, and a fork. "Is that me?" He question. "Yep" i said. "And.. Thats my brother?" He asked pointing to my pancake. "Yea, now eat before its cold!" i replied. He took a bite and smiled. "Any good?" I asked. "It is" he said. Do i make great pancakes of what? Im almost afraid to eat mine. You know that feeling when you make or sketch or do something amazingly awesome, and then you have to eat it or give it away or do something where you never see it again? Yea.. Thats how i feel. "Sorry Garmy.." I whispered. I took a big bite of his face. "Ah that hurt!" I said doing my worst man voice i can do. "I said i was sorry!" I talked back to my pancake. I took another bite. "Ah my beautiful face!" I said trying to characterize again. "Im sorry!" I said back. I took another big bite. "My face! It hurts!" I said as ate the pancake. "Well your face is also yummy!" I said back to it. I looked over and sensei was giving me a 'wtf' face. "Um... Pancake role play?" I said. He just shook it off and finished off his pancake. I ate my pancake in silence but continued thinking the conversation in my head. 'No! No more!' It begged. 'Oh yea.. More..' I told it taking a bite. 'Aah!' It cried. 'Nanana boo boo!' I said eating it some more. One last bite. 'Please dont..' It begged. 'Haha! But i must. MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!' I laughed in my head taking the last bite. Then i realized i actually did a horrible evil laugh on the outside and Sensei was giving me another 'seriously.. Wtf!?' Face. I paused and stared at him. Then i laughed and almost spilled pancake out of my mouth. I grabbed his plate and mine and his fork and left while laughing. He just sat there watching me completely weirded out. I went to the kitchen where everyone had already finished up and left. I cleaned up the mess that was left in the sink. When i finished i noticed 6 more pancakes. Just regular pancakes, sitting on a plate. Left overs i guess. Well.. What should i do with them..? ...light bulb. I wrapped up the plate of pancakes in plastic wrap, and also grabbed a clean fork. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and quietly left, not meaning to, i just went unnoticed. No one knew i left, which.. May be a mistake but.. Meh. I carried the food to the edge of the bounty and jumped over. I glided down safely and quickly.

Actions POV

After web left to give Sensei his pancake Kai started a conversation.

"Wait, didn't you say you couldn't cook?" He asked. I shrugged and swallowed a bite of pancake.

"I can cook certain things, like pancakes and cookies, just not waffles," I replied.

"So you got us up the other day for nothing?" Jay said with a mouthful of pancake.

"Not nothing! Waffles!" I said and 'accidently' dropped part of a pancake for Tyron.

"Uh, ok? Couldn't you of eaten something else?" Cole asked.

"Nope!" I replied happily and finished my pancake. "So, how do you guys plan to get your suits down?" I stuck my plate in the sink.

"I'm not sure," Zane said and the others shrugged.

"What I want to know is how you even got it up there!" Jay said.

"Yea how did you get them up there?" Cole restated. I smiled at them and winked at Tyron.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I said and walked out of the room. As soon as I got to my room I laughed and high fives Tyron.

"What are you doing?" A voice said from behind me. Nya. Crap! I forgot we were sharing a room!

"Um, high fiving the air?" I said questioningly. She looked at me funny.

"I want to know what's going on Action. You've been acting weird since you got back, not to mention you somehow got the guys ninja suits to the top of the mast and they couldn't even do that! Tell me. Now," she said firmly.

"Alright Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else," I said and she nodded to say she wouldn't tell. "Good. I can see and talk to spirits and the one I've been talking to and hanging out with is a five year old kid named Tyron. He's the one who helped me get the ninjas gi's up there." I let it sink in for a minute.

"So you see spirits and thats why you've been acting strange," she clarified. I nodded. "Well that explains a lot."

"Yea, by the way what day is it?" I asked.

"October 31 why?" She asked. "Tomorrow's my birthday!" I shouted. She looked at me surprised.

"Really?"

"Yea! I'm turning 15!" I said with excitement.

"Well we better go tell the guys then," Nya said and we left the room. I had noticed Tyron had fallen asleep on the floor. He's so cute when he sleeps. When we walked out in deck we saw the guys were holding their ninja suits.

"How did you guys get those down?" I asked.

"Lloyd used his ice powers to get to the top and grab them," Cole answered. Then they all spinjitzued into their respective ninja gi's.

"Oh, that's cool," I said.

"Hey guess what tomorrow is?" Nya said.

"Um...arbor day?" Jay guessed. Wow that was terrible!

"No! My birthday!" I said and squealed with excitement.

"Really?" Kai said.

"Yep!" I replied.

"How old are you turning?" Lloyd asked.

"Fifteen!" I said.

"So you're fourteen now?" Jay said and I nodded.

"Tell me, Action, what would you like for this special occasion?" Zane asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Um...oooo! I know! How about a trip to mega monster amusement park! I've always wanted to go!" I said and they smiled.

"That is an excellent choice," Sensei said as he walked on deck. "You all could use a break. Tomorrow you get the day off to celebrate Actions birthday."

"Yes!" All the boys shouted. Sensei chuckled a bit and went back to his room. I can't wait for tomorrow!

Webs POV

I stretched my legs over to Ouroborus and got there really fast. Snakes were still sleeping, so that was good. I made my way down the halls and back to where Garmadon slept. I knocked on his door, not too loudly however. There was no reply, so i opened the door. He wasnt there. Hmm. I sat down at his bed and saw the drawing laying on his pillow. I looked around the dark room. This place was actually really boring.. I set the pancakes on a little nightstand along with the water and fork. If it wasnt obvious by now, i came to give him some food. Seriously though where was he?

Garmadon's POV

After i went back to Ouroborus last night, i went to bed. The nightmares started up. Every ten minutes i would jolt up not wanting to live in the dream scape any longer. After trying to sleep 14 times, and failing, 14 times i got up and wandered to the 'kitchen'. Well i called it the kitchen. It had a table and a stolen microwave. Good enough for me. It was around three in the morning by now. I had gotten barely any sleep. Heck i never get any real sleep! I sat down at the table and put my head in my hand. Man this place is boring. And i really want to sleep... But i cant. I wasnt sure if the voice was doing this to me, and feeding me horrific nightmares, or if it was just my mind trying to find its way out of the dark. I kept shutting my eyes, then snapping them open not wanting to see the nightmares. But it didnt work and i fell asleep at the table.

Where am i?... Wait a second... This is.. This is the underworld! Okay.. Whys it so quiet? Feels almost like someone is watching me.. I turned around and i swear i saw a dark, really dark, figure move. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. There it was again! "Who's there!?" I asked. "Garmadon.." I heard the voice whisper. "What do you want!?" I asked. A cold breeze blew by sending chills up my spine. This place seemed to have a bigger scary factor than last time i was here. Some invisible force knocked me off my feet, i went flying into the air and smacked against a wall, my helmet was knocked off my head. "Garmadon.." It whispered but this time, a little louder. "What do you want with me!?" I questioned. "Obey me garmadon.." It whispered. "Why should i?" I asked sternly. Then Lloyd appeared in front of me. He was just a toddler though. "Daddy..?" He asked. "Lloyd.." I whispered. What was this.. This.. Thing! Doing with my son. I ran towards him but was quickly pulled back by chains. When did these get here? There was one on each wrist, both ankles, and one on my neck. Really? "No garmadon.." It whispered. "Do not go near him. He is your enemy.. Remember?" The voice asked. Then i watched Lloyd grow up before my eyes until he was seventeen or something. "Lloyd?" I asked. I stood up wanting to see my son. "No!" The voice boomed and the chains were yanked down and i fell to the ground. I sat back up. "Why not!?" I yelled in fury. "He is your enemy! You must learn to hate him!" The voice yelled. It emphasized the word 'hate'. "He is my son! I will never hate him!" I argued. The chain around my neck was yanked and a fell back and chocked a little. "Think again.." The voice said. "Dad?" Lloyd asked. He ran over to try and get me free, but right before he could reach me, he was pushed away by some weird force and flew in the air. "Lloyd!" I yelled wanting him safe. I stood up fighting the chains to try and get to him, but this time, they shocked me! And it wasn't just some tiny shock, nope, it was a huge amount of electricity surging through me. I collapsed on the ground hung over in pain. I saw Lloyd get up and try again. "No.. wait Lloyd!" I warned him, but he was pushed back again, and hit his head on a wall really hard. I weakly stood up again for my son, but the electricity came back and i fell over again. I cant take this! "Remember garmadon... Hes the enemy.. You must destroy him" The voice said. "Never!" I yelled. The chains were yanked back and i was against the wall. "Say that again.." It said. "I will never.. harm my son!" I yelled. The chain on my neck tightened making it harder to breathe. "Keep saying that.." The voice said. I gulped. This wasn't going any where! What was the point!? "Say it!" The voice boomed choking me more. "I'll never.. Hurt.. him.."

I got out. The chains shocked me again and then they loosened up a bit. I fell to my knees and gasped for air. Lloyd rushed over but some weird barrier thing kept him away. "Now garmadon.. Friend.. Or foe?" The voice asked. "Neither! He is my son!" I yelled at it. The electricity pulsed through me making me fall to my side. Why must i suffer this!?

Webs POV

Okay... Still no sign of Garmadon.. And his bed is.. Actually comfortable.. Wait.. All beds are comfortable to me! I love sleeping!.. Can i sleep in his bed..? Meh to late.. I am sleeping. Lets see.. Just fell asleep in garmadons bed.. Darkness all around me.. Everything is lighting up.. And im a boring blank white background. I've noticed that i seem to always be able to control my dreams.. Maybe.. I can go into other people's dreams! That would be awesome. "Hello? Anyone there? I want to go into other peoples dreams please!" I yelled. "Thats simple" a calm voice said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Do not worry of my name. But do worry of the nightmares you may enter." The voice said. "Wait so i can seriously go into other peoples dreams?" I asked. "Yes" the voice said. "Yay! Who is dreaming right now!?" I asked. "Darkened souls" it said. "So.. Garmadon?" I asked. "And the serpentine" it said. "Can i go to Garmadons dream?" I asked. "Its more of a nightmare.. The over lord is trying to.. 'Train' him" the voice said. "Im not afraid of some dumb old over dork! Take me there" i ordered. "Go through the portal" the voice said. A swirly vortex thing opened. "This one?" I asked. "Is there any other?" The voice said. "True.. Thanks voice! Im going to call you Kevin, cool beans?" I asked. "Why not" he said. I jumped through the portal and landed in Garmadon's dream. It looked like the underworld, but it was really creepy feeling. I walked around a little and saw Lloyd. "Lloyd?" I asked. He noticed me and ran over. "You have to help!" He said shaking my shoulders. "With what? Wheres your dad?" I asked him. He pointed to a figure lying on the ground. I ran over towards him. "Not so fast.." A voice said. It sounded like the overlord. "You have to leave!" Garmadon said to me while standing up."Quiet!" The voice boomed. Electricity was sent through some chains and hit garmadon. He clenched his fists and tried his best to hide as much of the pain as he could but still fell over. im sooo murdering the over dork. "Its okay Garmadon! Im going to get you out!" I said. "How?" He asked with pain in his .. think of the easiest way to do this.. IDEA! "Im going to wake you up. Where did you fall asleep at?" I asked. "In the kitchen.. But What good is it? You're just a part of the nightmare." He said. "Trust garmadon" i told him. I turned around. "YO KEVIN!" I yelled. "Yes?" I heard his calm voice ask. "Take me back to my own dream!" I yelled. A portal thing opened and i jumped through. "No, wait!" I heard garmadon yell in desperation. "Im sorry.." I whispered. I hated to leave him alone back there, but the only way to get him out was to wake him up. I was back in my boring white background dream. "Wake up me!" I yelled and smacked my own face to ensure that i would wake up. My eyes snapped open and i was back in garmadons room. I got up and ran out the door. I searched for a kitchen, and eventually found Garmadon passed out on the table. He was kinda whimpering in his sleep. I shook him awake. "Garmadon!" I yelled. "Make it stop!..." He yelled when he woke up. He breathed heavily for a second, then kinda smiled. "Its.. Over?" He asked like he didnt believe it. "Yea. You're safe now. I told you to trust me" i said.

Yesterday 3:19PM

"Wait... Thats what you said in there.. And.. Now you're here and... What?" He asked confused. "Apparently i can go into other peoples dreams now." I told him. "Well.. Um..thanks..?" He said sheepishly. "Any time" i told him. "So.. The voice.. It was kinda.. Coaching you?" I asked. "So that i would hurt Lloyd.." He added quietly. "And when i refused.. He pretty much tortured me.." Garmadon said with a hint of pain left in his voice. "But you're safe now" i said and hugged him comfortingly. "Yea.. For now.." He added. "You just need to get your mojo back!" I told him. "My what jo back?" He asked. "I.. Dont.. Know... But i brought food! Yummy food!" I said. I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to his room. Apparently he is not himself in the mornings... Or after being almost killed in a dream... But what ever. I brought him to his room. "Pancakes!" I said. He sat on his bed. "Well are you going to give me some or do i have to do it myself?" He asked. "Hold on! You sound like a spoiled little rich girl" i joked unwrapping the pancakes. "Well i can assure you that i am not spoiled, not rich, and definitely not a girl!" He said. I gave him the plate of pancakes which he happily ate, he hid his thankfulness but i still saw it. I wonder though what the heck the over dorks problem is..

Garmadon's POV

I ate the pancakes, rather quickly actually. Im always starving, and there isnt much food around here. 'Garmadon!' The voice snapped. What does it want now!? 'Pay attention! Next time, no one will be there to rescue you.. You're so pathetic!' It said. I ignored it but i couldnt help but feel unsafe with it. I think the voice is gone for now though.. So thats good. "Hey Garmy?" Web asked. "What?" I asked. "Wanna pull a prank on the ninja?" She asked me. "Depends. Will it cause them pain?" I questioned. "It will embarrass them. Im not actually hurting my friends, Garmadon" she said. I crossed my arms. "I dunno.. If theres no misery it doesn't sound very fun" i joked. "Look, let me tell you the plan" she said. I raised an eye brow awaiting her response. "So first, we need some glitter, some motion sensors, some super glue, feathers, and camera, and we need to put you in a dress" she said. "Whoa whoa whoa.. Whoa.. Me? In a dress!?" I yelled. "Yea, and guess what.. I have all that right here in my back pack!" She said. She pulled out some glitter, feathers, glue and all the other stuff. Then she pulled out a huge sparkly purple dress. "Im not wearing that" i stated. "If you wear it i'll do one thing that is in any way evil for you" she bargained. "Hmmm. No." I said. "Hmmmm. Yes" she replied. "Why!?" I questioned. "Just... Follow me, you'll only wear it for like ten seconds or something" she said. "I will do anything except wear that." I said. "Lets just set everything else up. Where is a long hallway?" She asked. "This way" i said. I got up and lead her into a narrow and long hallway, or tunnel or what ever it is, and she carried the stuff. "The ceiling is high.. Really high.. Thats good" she said. She put tiny motion sensors on the walls, and wired some stuff. She put a huge bucket of glue and hung it from the cieling. Than the colorful feathers and glitter in another bucket. "I have a remote to activate the sensors. Once they are on, if they catch any movement, they'll trigger the glue and other stuff to fall, covering the victim in a sticky, colorful, sparkly mess" she explained. I had to admit, it did sound humorous. She ran out towards the big center of Ouroborus, and i followed her. She cuffed her hands into a huge mega phone. "ATTENTION SERPENTINE!" She yelled. All the snakes dropped what they were doing and looked over. "if you see the ninja, tell them to go down that hall!" She said pointing to the hallway we were just in. The snakes chattered amongst them selves until one spoke out. "Why?" It questioned. "Because if not i'll kill you" web said nonchalantly. The serpentine didnt argue and continued their routines. "Now lets call my friends" web said walking towards me. We walked to the room where i kept my communicating stuff. "Okay Garmadon, dress time!" She said. "What!? No!" I exclaimed. But she had already stretched into a hollow ball and i was inside. She forced the dress on me and returned to normal. I looked down at the girly piece of crap i was wearing. "I hate you.." I said. "And i love you too, now call the ninja. The dress is there so they think you've gone crazy, and that im actually afraid that you're going to kill me" she said. "Riiight.. I couldnt just put a pot on my head?" I said. "Nope! I didnt have a pot in my back pack.." She said. I rolled my eyes and turned on the camera and other stuff. "Hurry up!" She said eager to start this. "Just a sec! Its not like i have them on speed dial!" I said. "Do you..?" She questioned. "Uh.. Maybe.." I said. She laughed a little. "Okay just remember, you've gone completely bonkers, and you have to act like you're not just evil, you're a psychotic evil" she described. "What ever.." I said. The camera was on and the ninja had answered. I moved out of the way so web could do whatever she had planned. She quickly turned on her act and looked scared out of her mind. She was pretty good at acting.

Lloyds POV

we saw Web on the screen and she looked really scared for some reason. "Guys! Come help! Garmadon's gone completely insane!" She yelled. Then my dad popped out of the corner in... In a dress? "Shhhhh sh sh shhhh.." He said to web. "Um.. Dad?" I questioned. "I SAID SHHH!" He said. "Oh my glob.. Garmadon.. Please.. Just dont force me to eat more cow poop!" Web begged. Dad looked at her for a second and looked a little confused but then his face turned into a murderous smile. "Oh i wont.. Nope.. Instead.. I think im going to kill you.." He said. Web looked at the camera frantically. "Guys please help!" She begged desperately. "Bye bye!" My dad said in almost a possessed voice. Then he punched the camera and the the screen went fuzzy. "Oh crap.." I said. "Dude.. Was he in a dress..?" Jay asked. "Yea.. I think he actually did go insane.. And he may actually be planning on murdering web! Lets go!" Action said.

Webs POV

After he broke the camera i started laughing my face off. "That was hilarious!" I exclaimed. Garmadon quickly ripped the dress off of him. "Never wearing this again!" He said tossing it in the corner. "Come on lets go hide where we can watch!" I said. We ran into the hall, the whole way we both snickered. I made a really big hand and picked him up, then i used my other hand to pull us up to the ceiling, so we were out of sight. We waited, both of us couldn't hold in the excitement. "This is going to be so funny!" I said. "Truthfully i want to see hot head covered in sparkles" garmadon said. "You mean kai? Yea of coarse you would" i said and smiled. There was some footsteps in the distance, they were really fast paced. "Shh.." I told him. He covered his mouth with one hand so he wouldnt blow our cover. I had to do it too and so i stretched a third arm because one was holding garmadon and the other was holding uson the ceiling. I pressed the little button on my remote and the tiny sensors turned on. We watched as Action, the ninja, including lloyd, and Nya ran in from the other end. They triggered the sensors and the glue poured down on them making them all stop in their tracks in alarm. Then the sparkly glitter and colorful feathers fell down an covered them from head to toe. I jumped down in front of them and let garmadon go. He and I both started laughing like crazy. Funniest. Sight. EVER!

Garmadon's POV

I laughed my butt off. I have never seen the fire ninja so angry, and sparkly. ever! I was so distracted by the hilarity of it all that i didnt see it coming. Kai's fist whizzed into my face and i stumbled over a little. "Kai!" I heard someone yell angrily. I held my face for a second then retaliated and jumped onto him knocking us both on the ground. "Garmadon, kai! stop it!" web yelled, but we ignored. He kicked me in the chest and i flew back a little, but i quickly recovered and then kicked him the stomach. He held his stomach with his hands and i pulled my fist back. I was ready to release it with all my force, i could feel the evil feeding me power. I swung my fist down towards him but before i could Lloyd jumped in front of the red one. "No dad!" He said, before i could react my fist collided with Lloyd's face. He fell back a little and i froze up. Did i.. Just... no.. no no no! "Lloyd.. I.. Im sorry lloyd i didnt.." I couldnt find the words. I watched the ice and earth ninja rush to my son's side. I took one step forward, wanting to make sure he was alright, but i was afraid to go near him. "Just. Leave." The red one said through gritted teeth. Horrified by what i've just done, i turned around and ran. I ran as fast as i could. Lloyd would never forgive me.. I'll never forgive myself! This was all my fault and i could never make up for this. I hid in some closet thing and shut the door. I leaned against the wall and my back slid down it. I sat on the floor, and I never wanted to come out. Not after what i've done.. This, is what i've been so afraid of. That one day, the evil, i wouldnt have enough control over it, and i would hurt someone. Someone important, like Lloyd. Im a fool. Im an idiot! Im a monster.. 'Well well Garmadon. You've done great!' The voice applauded. "Are you kidding me!? Just! Leave! Im not dealing with you too!" I said to it. 'Oh but garmadon, do you not see that what you have done is a great thing?" It said. "It was not! I hurt my son! This is the worst thing i could have ever done! Please just.. Go away.." I said trailing off. 'So be it. But remember. I am very proud of you Garmadon..' It said. I slumped down. I hate myself..

Zanes POV

I stood by Lloyds side. I watched as Garmadon disappeared in the distance. I could sense just how much he regretted that. I could also sense his hatred towards himself. "You okay buddy?" Cole asked Lloyd. "Im fine.." Lloyd said. "You sure lloyd? He hit you pretty hard.." Jay said. "No its fine.. Probably just a bloody nose or something." Lloyd said. "Thats it." Kai said angrily. He started storming off in the direction Garmadon went in. "Where are you going?" I asked him curiously. "Im gonna kill him" kai said. "No kai! Wait!" Lloyd called after him. Web stretched her arms out and pulled him back. "Nobody is going anywhere unless i say so. Garmadon is my speciality, understood? Action, can you take kai and help him relax a little?" Web asked Action. "Yea of coarse" action said. "Zane, you take Lloyd back to the bounty and make sure he is fine" she ordered. "I will" i confirmed. "The rest of you go back to the bounty and tell sensei, then you can just chill out" she said. "And what are you doing?" Jay asked. "Going to talk with Garmadon" she said and walked down the hall. The rest of us walked back to the bounty. I picked up on Lloyd holding his face with his hand, but i sensed he would rather not talk about it. I waited until we were both in the medical room alone. "Is everything alright?" I asked Lloyd. "It just hurts thats all.." He said. I handed him some ice and he sat in a chair. He held the ice against his nose. "Are you mad at your father?" I asked him. "Of coarse not. I cant be, it was kinda my fault anyways.. I did get right in front of his fist.." He said. "I understand. But your father.. He is not taking it well.." I informed him. "What do you mean?" Lloyd asked. "I sense the intense amount of regret and hatred towards himself" i told Lloyd. "He'll get over it" lloyd said. I truthfully dont think he will. At least, he wont fully recover from what he's done. I scanned Lloyds face to find any damage. "He just bruised your nose" i told him. "I didnt think it would be any different.. Do i have to wear one of those silly bandages for your nose?" He asked. "I suppose not if you dont mess with it" i told him. "Cool, so can i go?" He asked. "I guess you may" i told him. He walked out the door, but stopped for a second. "Thanks Zane" he said. I nodded and he left.

Web's POV

As the others left i walked down the hall. Angry? No not at all. I know Kai hates Garmadon, and that Garmadon hates kai, no big deal, you cant change that. They could have been a little less violent.. But Garmadon didnt mean to hit Lloyd, he meant for it to hit Kai. I walked down the hall when i heard a small noise behind a door. I knocked on it. "Garmadon?" I asked calmly. "Go away" he said behind the door. I ignored his order and opened the door. "I said go away.." He mumbled. "Im not mad or anything Garmadon" i told him turning on my more serious mode. "Do you realize what i've just done..? I just hurt my son! Something, i had told myself i would never do! Something, i thought i would never do! Not even when it came down to the final battle.. I refuse to hurt him, and i just did!" He said grieving over his mistake. "Garmadon, you didnt mean for that to happen. Its completely different then if you did that intentionally." I told him. "No its not! You dont understand! No one understands! No one will ever understand! I just hurt my son! I let the evil over power me! Im not strong enough to control it! What if, i do something worse!? Like actually kill him!? Then what!?" He said. Did he just confess his problems to me? Thats a first but im glad that he was able to. "Except you wont Garmadon. Im serious, destiny will not let it happen" i told him. "Yea well destiny sure seems to want me to suffer as much as i can" he complained. "Just you wait. Wait until the end of the final battle, you'll be most likely the happiest guy alive" i told him. "I dont believe that. Because either i would be dead, or my son would be dead" he said. "Heh nope." I told him. "I cant say what will happen, but i can tell you it all turns out great. Sure at times it may seem like all hope is gone, but hope is hard to kill. Things really do get better. I only wish i could tell you all about it now. But im sure the over dork would not be pleased. And then he'll try and hurt you or something, then i'll get peeved off at him and murder him myself, and then destiny will be completely screwed up and we would all be ripped into individual atoms as the fabrics of time and space ripped apart" i said. Garmadon half smiled. "You're so weird" he said. "What can i say?" I said.

* * *

**Action: i cant believe he just did that.. :O  
Web: you know that he didnt mean it.  
Action: but still..  
Web: i know whatcha mean. Any ways, this story may have a very breif intermission.  
Action: but dont worry! Theres good reason behind it!  
Web: we know how much you love this story, so a month or so ago, i started a Christmas special, as somewhat of a, sequel, to this.  
Action: it will he up soon! On my profile, just like this one!  
Web: it will be awesome! Cant wait for you guys to read it!  
Action: but dont forget to read and review this story!  
Web: you're all amazing, and i love reading the reviews! Thanks for reading! We'll Be back soon!**


End file.
